A chance for love
by macrollins
Summary: Steve gave the fragile And little Jimmy a home. But his friends didn't understand him. Only one person could understand Steve.
1. Chapter 1

Steve woke up and looked at Lynn sleeping next to him.

Steve got up, took a shower, and got ready to go to work.

Lynn! I'm leaving. Steve said, waking her up.

All right, Steve. I'll leave soon.

Lynn wasn't living in Steve's house, but spent a few nights with him.

Steve went to Five-0 headquarters, arrived before the rest of the team, and headed straight to his office. He opened the drawer of his desk and took the picture of Catherine. He stroked her face in the photo with his thumb.

I've never loved anyone like I loved you. That's why I can not forget you. Steve said, looking at her photo.

Danny came to headquarters and went to Steve's office. Through the glass, he saw Steve with the photo in his hand. Danny knew it was a picture of Catherine. Danny was sorry to see Steve so unhappy; he knew Steve never forgot Catherine.

Danny walked into the office.

Good morning, Steve!

Good morning, Danny. Steve said, putting Catherine's picture in the drawer, again.

Thinking about Catherine again?

I do not want to talk about it, Danny.

That's your problem, Steve! You missed Catherine because both are bad at talking!

Steve's phone rang.

McGarrett!

Yes, we are on our way. Steve said.

Danny, we got a case. Come on, we can not wait for the others to arrive.

Danny and Steve made their way to the house where a couple were making a woman hostage.

Steve took over the negotiation and after two hours the couple decided to surrender and release the hostage, but they demanded the presence of Steve.

Steve entered the house and asked the man to let the hostage go. He released her, then regretted it and pointed the gun at her.

If you take another step I'll shoot! He shouted.

Steve saw that he was about to pull the trigger and threw himself on the man and they both fought. The gun fired, hitting the hijacker's wife.

You fucking killed my wife! He told Steve. He then took the gun and shot Steve, hurting his arm.

Danny heard the shots, entered the house and shoot the man, who also died in the place.

Steve, are you okay? Danny asked.

Yes, Danny. This is just a scratch. But it hurts!

Steve got up and heard a child cry coming from the bedroom. He came into the bedroom and saw a baby about a year old, lying in cloths on the floor, in the middle of a lot of dirt and garbage.

Steve despaired.

Danny, what did I do? I killed this child's mother.

Steve, it was an accident. But you ended up saving his life. Look around you. He was very mistreated.

But Steve could not help but feel guilty. That child lost his family.

Steve took him in his lap and calmed him down. He was very light and looked malnourished.

Forgive me, forgive me. Steve whispered to the child.

Danny, call an ambulance, we need to

know how his health is. We need to look for his relatives too.

OK.

After a few minutes the ambulance arrived and took the child to the hospital.

After all was settled, Steve asked Tani to find family of the child.

Steve went to the hospital to find out how the boy was. Guilt was consuming him.

The doctor came to see Steve.

Commander, we can't give information about patients to non-family members. But since no one in the family came here, I'll tell you. He is malnourished and dehydrated. We think he has some neurological problem, we are doing some more tests and he also has a bad formation in the spine. He'll can never walk.

What? Steve asked, appalled.

I'm so sorry. It's sad news for us too. The Doctor said.

Steve asked the doctor to see him.

Steve saw him sleeping, all huddled in the crib of the hospital. Steve didn't hold back the tears.

What have I done, my God?

Steve left the hospital and Tani phoned him.

Did you find his family, Tani?

No, boss. Looks like he doesn't have anyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve went home that day but couldn't sleep. The next three day he returned to the hospital to know out how the boy was.

Danny came to headquarters and Steve was not there.

Did Steve talk to any of you? He did not come to work. This is strange, he always calls when he does not come. Danny said.

He went to the hospital. He's very upset about that case. Said Júnior.

It's true. Tani said.

He's feeling guilty. And this is not good. Lou said.

This isn't good and I'm afraid of what he can do. He is very impulsive. Danny said.

At that moment, a nice woman arrived at the Five-0 headquarters.

Good morning. My name is Loane and I have a meeting with Steve. He phoned me and said he was on the way and that I could wait for him in his office.

Nice to meet you, Loane. My name is Daniel Williams. Come with me, please. Danny said, taking her to Steve's office.

Wow! What woman! Lou said to Junior.

You guys are so pathetic. Tani said, jealous.

But I didn't say anything, Tani. Said Junior, defending himself.

Some time later Steve arrived.

Good Morning. Steve said and went straight to his office.

Good Morning. Sorry for the delay, Loane.

Good morning, Steve. Don't worry about it. Loane said.

Good morning, Steve. Danny said.

Good morning, Danny. Can you excuse us? I want to talk to Loane in private.

Okay, said Danny, leaving.

Steve talked to Loane for almost an hour and left his team curious.

When she left, they all looked at Steve.

What? Steve asked.

Having date in the office? Danny asked.

This was not a date. Loane's the wife of a friend. I hired her as my lawyer. Steve said going to his office.

Danny followed Steve.

Why do you need a lawyer?

Steve thought before he answered.

Wait, wait. You'll not do what I'm thinking. You're not going to adopt that child. Danny said.

I'll adopt him. And Loane will help me with that. I know it will not be easy because I caused his mother's death. But I'll not give it up.

Steve, you're not thinking. His parents were bad guys. Imagine if you adopted every thug son who died in confrontation with us. His home would be a nursery school.

Danny, I'm reasoning very well. This child doesn't have anyone else in the world. He goes to an orphanage as soon as he leaves the hospital. He's physically disabled. He has convulsions. What are his chances of being adopted? Almost none.

Steve, you can't adopt a child because you feel guilty. To adopt a child you need to love it. Danny said.

And why do you think I can't love him?

Steve, a sick child needs full attention, you need to have the time and money to care for a special child. And what does Lynn think of it?

Who is going to adopt it's me, and not Lynn. Steve said.

But it will influence your life with her. Danny said.

Steve was irritably.

Guys, come here. Said Danny calling the rest of the team.

Lou, Junior, Tani and Jerry went to Steve's office.

Steve wants to adopt that boy. The boy can't walk, he has neurological problems. Tell him not to do that.

I don't know if you want our opinion, but it's a noble gesture. But make no mistake, Steve. It will not be easy, especially for you who don't have a wife to help you care for this child. Lou said.

I really appreciate your opinion, but I've already made my decision.

I don't support you in that decision. Danny said.

I don't expect anyone to support me. There is only one person in this world who always supported me unconditionally. Steve said.

But she's not here anymore! She doesn't want to be here! Danny said.

Danny's last words hurt Steve.

Leave me alone, please! Steve said, upset.

In the afternoon, Steve went back to the hospital.

Hey, Jimmy. I came back to see you, buddy.

Jimmy smiled at Steve and held out his small arms to him.

Come here, buddy. We're going to be a happy family. Just you and me.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve left the hospital and went home. Lynn was waiting for him on the porch.

Hey. You're late today. Lynn said.

Hey. I was in the hospital.

Why? Did you get hurt at work? Do you feel sick? Lynn asked.

No, I'm fine. Let's go in, we need to talk. Steve said.

Steve opened the door, they went in and sat on the couch.

Lynn, I'm adopting a child.

What? But why, Steve?

Steve told Lynn everything that happened.

Steve, do not you think you should have consulted me first?

Who's adopting Jimmy, it's me, not you.

But that will influence our relationship, Steve.

And what do you think I should do? Leave Jimmy?

It's not your responsibility, Steve.

I've made my decision, Lynn. I'll adopt him.

Lynn didn't say anything.

You can go to the hospital with me tomorrow, if you want to meet him. Steve said.

I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. Lynn said.

OK.

A few days later, Jimmy was discharged from the hospital and went to an orphanage. Loane got a permit for Steve to visit him every day, while the adoption was still being decided by the judge.

Steve visited Jimmy every day. Jimmy always cried when Steve left and that broke Steve's heart.

While Steve couldn't take Jimmy home, he prepared the bedroom for Jimmy with all his love.

Steve was finishing the tidying up in Jimmy's room when Lynn arrived.

Steve went downstairs and went open the door to Lynn.

Hey. Steve said.

Hey. I can enter?

Of course, please come in.

Lynn noticed that Steve was wearing very dirty clothes.

What are you doing? She asked.

I'm cleaning Jimmy's room. You want to see?

No, Steve.

Steve was sad because Lynn refused everything about Jimmy. She didn't even want to meet him.

In the middle of the night, Steve's phone rang. He and Lynn woke up to the noise.

Don't answer, Steve. Lynn said.

I need to answer, Lynn. Steve said picking up the phone.

It's an orphanage call! Steve said, getting up quickly.

McGarrett!

Steve ran to the hospital, looking for Jimmy.

Jimmy had convulsions and the orphanage staff didn't immediately notice it. Jimmy was rushed to the hospital.

Steve got permission from the doctor to see Jimmy. He walked over to Jimmy and took his little hand.

Hey, Jimmy. Daddy's here to take care of you.

Jimmy was sleepy, he looked at Steve and smiled, falling asleep then.

Steve spent the rest of the night with Jimmy at the hospital. In the morning he went home and Lynn was waiting for him.

Hi, Lynn.

Hi, Steve. How's the boy?

He's better off, but he's going to stay in observation at the hospital. I'm so sorry for leaving you here alone.

Well, I was expecting you. You chose to adopt this child, but I don't want this for my life. I'm so sorry, Steve. We can't keep it together. Lynn said.

I know no one understands me, Lynn. I can't force anyone to accept who I'm or what I do. Steve said upset.

Goodbye, Steve. Good luck, in your new life as a father. Said Lynn, hugging Steve.

Thank you. Goodbye, Lynn.

Steve went to headquarters. It was lunchtime when Loane phoned him.

Steve, I have some great news. Due to what happened to Jimmy at the orphanage, I asked and the Judge granted Jimmy's provisional custody to you. You can take him home when he leaves the hospital.

Steve was very happy.

Seriously? Thank you very much, Loane!

Steve immediately went to the hospital and at the end of the day he was able to take Jimmy home.

Steve came home with Jimmy.

Eddie!

Eddie answered Steve's call.

Hey, Eddie. This is Jimmy. I think you'll be great friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later...

Happy birthday Jimmy!

Jimmy was happy with his birthday cake.

So, Jimmy? Who are you going to give the first piece of cake to? Steve asked.

Jimmy looked at his father, looked at his Aunt Mary, looked at her cousin Joan, and looked at Rose. Rose takes care of him while Steve is at work.

I don't know, daddy! Jimmy said to Steve.

I'll help you, my angel. Give it to me. I came from far away just to eat her cake. Mary said.

All right, auntie. Jimmy said handing the cake to Mary.

That's not right, Mary. I'm jealous. Rose said, smiling.

Let's take pictures? Come and take pictures with your son, Steve. Mary said.

Mary photographed Jimmy with Steve, Joan, Rose and Eddie.

Now, it's my turn. Mary said hugging Jimmy.

Steve photographed Jimmy and Mary, then walked discreetly to the edge of the sea.

Mary realized that.

Rose, take care of the kids because I want to talk to my brother a little bit?

Of course. Rose said.

Maria went to Steve.

I thought you'd call more people for his birthday. Mary said.

No. I just invited people who love him. I wouldn't invit people who think he shouldn't be here. Steve said.

You look tired, brother. Mary said.

The last two years have been difficult, Mary. Jimmy had several seizures, he went to the hospital several times. It was very hard to hear people say, "I warned you, Steve."

Do you regret it?

No, Mary. I'll never regret having him in my life. I love Jimmy with all my heart.

You need to let him live, Steve. You can't summarize his world to you and Rose, and to me and Joan when we come here. Consider putting it in a day care. Mary said.

I don't want people to hurt him, Mary. I'm afraid the other kids will despise him or laugh at him.

But he must learn to live, Steve.

Yesterday I asked him what he wanted to gain as a birthday present. He told me he wanted to win a mother. Said Steve.

You two are very lonely. Mary said.

It's true, Mary. Lately I've been feeling very alone.

Come here, brother. Give me a hug. Mary said.

Steve hugged Mary.

Will you stay with us until when? Steve asked.

I'm leaving Sunday night.

But already? Jimmy and I both missed you and Joan very much.

Joan has class. We need to get back home.

Okay. Shall we come in? Rose needs to go home. Steve said.

Rose left, and Steve put Jimmy to sleep.

Mary went to Jimmy's room.

He slept?

Yes. Steve said.

Eddie was lying next to Jimmy's bed.

It's incredible that Eddie will let you know if anything is wrong with Jimmy. Mary said.

Yes, Mary. Eddie's been helping me a lot with Jimmy.

Good night, Steve.

Good night, Mary. And thanks for everything.

You're welcome brother.

Jimmy spent the weekend very happy with Mary and Joan, but on Sunday night he went with Steve to take them to the airport.

Joan, give me a hug. Steve said, hugging the girl.

I'll miss you, Uncle. Joan said.

I'll miss you too, my love. Steve said.

Jimmy, you're Auntie's love, it was great to come to your birthday. I love you honey. Mary said kissing Jimmy's cheek.

Mary handed Jimmy over to Steve.

Think fondly of what I said you about Jimmy. Mary said hugging Steve.

I'll think about it, Mary.

Bye, I expect you at my house, soon. Mary said.

We will, Steve said.

Goodbye, Jimmy. Joan said.

Say goodbye to Joan and Aunt Mary, son.

Bye, Joan. Bye, aunt Mary.

Jimmy cried when he saw Mary and Joan leaving and it broke Steve's heart.

Don't cry, Jimmy. I know you're going to miss them. I'm going too, but they need to go home, son. OK?

Okay, Daddy. Jimmy said laying his head on Steve's shoulder.

Steve was about to leave the airport when he heard an argument.

He looked and saw several security men around someone. He ignored it because he was with Jimmy on his lap, and kept walking. But suddenly he heard a voice he knew very well.

This voice. It can't be her ... Or can it? He asked himself.

Steve came back and went to the security guards.

What's going on here? He asked with authority.

The airport security guards turned to look at him.

Steve then saw her. They looked at each other for a few seconds, but for them it seemed like forever.

Catherine!

Steve!


	5. Chapter 5

What's going on, Catherine?

I had my purse stolen, Steve. I just want them to look at the security cameras, but they don't want me to see it.

Steve took his badge.

Commander McGarret, Five 0. I want to check the videos from the security cameras, now! Steve said.

Steve and Catherine were checking out the footage from the security cameras.

Jimmy looked at Catherine curiously.

Catherine realized that. So, she looked at him and smiled.

Jimmy smiled at her too and sent kiss with his hand.

You're lovely. Catherine said to Jimmy.

Stop the video! Steve said.

See, Catherine! The exact moment you were robbed. Steve said.

Oh, Steve! I distracted myself and put the bag on the counter for a moment.

Yeah. And one moment was enough for this guy to steal you.

Yes, said Catherine, discouraged.

I want a copy of this video. Steve told the security guards.

Yes sir. Wait a few minutes, please.

Okay, said Steve.

A few minutes later Steve received a copy of the security video.

Catherine, I'll search him from the airport. Maybe he's still here looking for a new victim. Hold him for me? Steve said, referring to Jimmy .

Of course. Catherine said, taking Jimmy from Steve's lap.

Don't put him on the floor. Said Steve to Catherine.

Catherine didn't understand why she couldn't put him on the floor, but she didn't question.

So what's your name?

My name is Jimmy.

Hmm! Jimmy! It's a very beautiful name. My name is Catherine. But you can call me Cath.

Jimmy smiled. Auntie Cath?

Can be. Auntie Cath! I enjoyed that! Catherine said smiling at Jimmy.

And Steve is your father, Jimmy?

He's my daddy.

And what is your mother's name?

I don't have a Mommy. It's just me, Daddy and Eddie. Jimmy said.

Hmm! Interesting! Said Catherine.

Catherine was wondering what the story was about Steve and Jimmy.

Did Steve have an affair with a woman who became pregnant and left the baby with him? Catherine thought.

Steve searched the entire airport, but didn't find the thief.

He went back to Catherine and Jimmy.

I didn't find him, Catherine.

All right, Steve. I didn't have much money in the bag. I'm going to cancel my credit cards. The biggest problem is my documents.

You need to report the theft at the police station. Steve said.

Yes I will do this. Problem is, I do not have any money. I have nowhere to go, Steve. Can I sleep at headquarters ?

You can stay in my house, Catherine.

No, Steve. I don't want to have problems with Lynn. I'll be fine in the couch of the your office.

Steve laughed.

What? Catherine asked.

Lynn and I haven't been together in two years.

Give me Jimmy here. Steve said taking him from Catherine's lap.

I'll take you to HPD and then we'll go home. Tomorrow I'm going to look for this guy that is with your purse.

Thank you, Steve. I'm very tired.

Steve took Catherine to the police station and then took her home. Jimmy slept in the backseat of the car.

Can you open the door for me? Steve said handing the key to Catherine.

Of course.

Steve took Jimmy out of the car.

Catherine opened the door and saw Jimmy's wheelchair. She understood why Steve didn't want her to put Jimmy on the floor.

I'll put him in bed. Make yourself at home, Catherine. The guest room is clean. Mary has been sleeping there for the past three days.

Is that why you were at the airport?

Yes, Jimmy and I went to take Mary and Joan to the airport.

Eddie heard Steve's voice and came running.

Hey, Eddie. Our boy is asleep. Come on! Steve said.

Steve put Jimmy on the bed and Eddie lay down on the rug.

Steve went back to the car to get Catherine's suitcases.

He knocked on the door of the guest room.

Catherine!

Catherine opened the door.

I brought your bags. Steve said.

Thank you, Steve. Catherine said, picking up her suitcases.

Don't worry. I'll find your documents.

I know you'll do it, Steve.

Good evening, Cath. Take a rest.

Good night, Steve. Thanks for everything.

You're welcome. Steve said, going to his room.

Steve lay down, but could not sleep, knowing that the love of his life was there so close.

He held her desire to go into her room and make up for all the lost time.

In the middle of the night he went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Catherine had also gone to the kitchen.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, Steve. Did I wake you up? Did I make a lot of noise? Catherine asked.

No. I only came to drink water.

I got a piece of cake in the fridge.

It's all right. It's Jimmy's birthday cake. He has three years old now. Steve said.

You want to tell me Jimmy's story? Catherine said.

Do you want to listen? Steve asked.

Yes.

Steve told his whole story with Jimmy.

So, what do you have to say? Steve asked Catherine.

It's no surprise to me that you have a good heart. What can I say? I'm very proud of you.

Thank you, Catherine. It's very important for me to hear this from you. I was so criticized, I was called crazy. But I love this little boy. I don't remember what my life was like without him. Steve said.

He's a lovely child. You're doing a great job, Steve. Catherine said.

Thank you, Cath.

I'm so sorry he can't walk. Catherine said.

Yes, me too.

I'm sure you're a great dad.

Steve hugged her.

Catherine kissed him.

Good night, Steve. Catherine said when she broke the kiss.

Steve searched for her mouth again.

Good evening, Cath. I missed you.

I missed you too, sailor.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for taking the time to comment on this.

Steve woke up happily. It was Monday and he had to go to work.

It's amazing how one simple her kiss makes me happier. He thought.

He got up and went to Jimmy's room to check on him. Jimmy and Eddie were still asleep.

He looked at the door of the guest room and couldn't resist. He opened the door very slowly, just to look at her. She was asleep, too. He closed the door slowly and went to prepare breakfast. Steve makes a point of eating breakfast with Jimmy.

After preparing the coffee, he returned to Jimmy's room.

Jimmy!

Jimmy woke up and looked at his father.

What about Aunt Cath? Asked Jimmy.

And my Good Morning ? Steve asked.

Good morning daddy! What about Aunt Cath?

Steve smiled.

She's asleep, Jimmy. She's tired of the trip. Let her sleep as long as she wants. OK?

OK.

Now you're going to brush your teeth, wear nice clothes, and go down for breakfast. After that I have to go to work. Rose must be coming to take care of you. Come here. Steve said, taking him into his lap.

Three hours later...

Catherine woke up and looked at her watch.

My God! I was going to headquarters with Steve. She thought as she sat on the bed.

Rose opened the bedroom door and was surprised when she saw Catherine.

I'm so sorry. I didn't know there was a visitor in the house. The boss didn't tell me anything.

Don't worry, Steve does it sometimes. Catherine said, remembering the first time she was in the house and he didn't let her know that Mary was in the next bedroom.

You must be Rose. I'm Catherine. Nice to meet you.

It's nice to meet you, too. So you're Aunt Cath? Jimmy has asked about you more than ten times, but I didn't know who she was.

Catherine smiled.

Yes, I'm Jimmy's Aunt Cath. I'm going to take a shower and get dressed me and go see him. What is he doing now?

He's in the living room watching TV. That's what he does all day.

He doesn't play, does he have friends? Catherine asked.

No. He rarely leaves the house. Rose said.

But that isn't right. He needs to play with other children his age. Catherine said.

I agree with you, but the boss is afraid to leave him with other children.

Steve is very super protective. But sometimes he exaggerates. Catherine said.

I'll come back later to clean the room.

Don't worry about it, .

Catherine started the day without knowing what to do. After many years working uninterruptedly, she didn't know it what was just staying at home. It was strange, but she still felt "at home" at Steve's house. She thought about going out, having lunch, but she forgot she had no money and no credit cards.

Some time later she found Jimmy in the living room.

Hey, Jimmy! Good morning dear! Catherine said, hugging the boy.

Good morning, Aunt Cath! Jimmy said, happy.

I'm going to eat something, and I'll be back to watch TV with you.

Jimmy felt very happy with the affection and Catherine's attention.

Auntie Cath, I'm hungry too.

Oh really? So let's eat together. Catherine said, picking him up and going into the kitchen.

Hey, Rose. Does it still have that tasty cake in the refrigerator? Catherine said.

It's my birthday cake. Jimmy said.

Really? Did you celebrate birthday, dear? How old are you now?

Jimmy showed Catherine three little fingers.

Three years. Congratulations dear. Aunt Cath will give you a birthday present when Dad gets my bag back.

Steve found the man who stole Catherine's purse. He arrested the thief and retrieved her belongings.

Did we do all this because of a bag, Steve? This was work for HPD. Danny said, opening the bag.

Danny, don't open the bag. Steve said.

Danny was surprised when he saw Catherine's papers.

Oh, Catherine! This is the most important bag in the world for you. Danny said.

You're very nosy! Steve said, pulling Catherine's purse from Danny's hand.

Catherine spent the day with Jimmy. They had lunch, watched TV and swam together.

At the end of the day, Steve came home. He looked at the purse that was in the car seat. He wanted to hide his bag and tell her that he couldn't find his documents, just so she wouldn't leave.

But I can't do that. Steve thought.

The truth is that he and Jimmy were devoid of affection and attention. And Catherine knew how to give love and affection very well.

He took the bag and went into the house. Rose was getting ready to go home.

Hey, Rose.

Hey, boss.

Where is my boy? Steve asked.

He's taking a shower with his favorite aunt.

Steve smiled. He really did like her, didn't he?

Yes. He didn't even want to hear from me today. See you tomorrow, boss. Rose said, leaving.

See you tomorrow, Rose.

Steve went up the stairs and found Catherine with Jimmy on his lap. Jimmy was wrapped in a towel.

Hey. I see you found my bag. Catherine said smiling.

Yes. I only couldn't get your money back.

It's all right. There wasn't much money. Catherine said.

And you my friend? Are not you going to talk to Dad?

Hi, Daddy. Jimmy said extending his arms to Steve.

You wear him, Steve? I'll save my purse.

Of course, Catherine.

Steve took Jimmy to dress him.

So, Jimmy? What did you do today, son?

I swam with Aunt Cath. Jimmy said, smiling.

Really?

Yes Daddy.

Do you like her, my son?

I like her much, Daddy.

Yeah, son. Me too. We can't miss her.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine went to Jimmy's room and Steve was wearing the boy.

Catherine smiled as she saw Steve wearing Jimmy carefully.

Am I handsome, Aunt Cath?

You look very handsome, my dear.

Jimmy smiled.

The team is going to get together for dinner tonight. I thought I'd invite you to go with me, but by the time I got to home, Rose already was ready to leave. I didn't want to ask her to stay with Jimmy.

It's a tempting invitation, Steve. I really like them. Why can't we take Jimmy? Is not it a family environment? Catherine asked.

Yes, it's a family environment, but I'd rather not take Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Steve with a sad face.

Ah, come on, Steve. I'll take care of Jimmy.

I don't know if we should do this, Cath.

Come to the door, Steve. Please. Catherine said.

Just wait a minute, son. Disss Steve to Jimmy.

Steve went to the door of the room with Catherine.

Why don't you want to take him Steve?

Catherine, I didn't have their support when I adopted Jimmy.

Then show them they were wrong, that you're perfectly capable of taking care of Jimmy. You can't hide him, Steve. Jimmy can't be penalized by the prejudice of other people.

Steve didn't answer.

Okay. Let's leave it for another day. Catherine said.

Steve realized that Catherine was disappointed.

All right, Catherine. Let's take Jimmy with us.

That's great, Steve. I'm going to dress Jimmy to go out with us. Catherine said, giving Steve a quick kiss.

Jimmy, honey, let's change clothes again. Catherine said.

Why Aunt Cath?

Because we're going out to eat, me and you and Dad. It's going to be very good, Jimmy.

Jimmy smiled.

Steve came to the restaurant with Catherine and Jimmy. The team spotted them and waved at them.

Steve was with Jimmy on his lap.

Good evening. Is there a place at the table for us?

Steve asked.

Of course, boss. Feel free. Tani said.

Good evening, people. Catherine said.

Catherine, it's good to see you. It's been a long time. Danny said.

It's good to see you too, Danny. Catherine said as she sat down.

Steve put Jimmy between Catherine and him.

Say good night, Jimmy. Catherine said.

Good evening. Jimmy said ,shyly.

What do you want to eat, dear? Catherine asked.

I don't know, Aunt Cath.

So let's choose. Catherine said, picking up the menu.

Steve was glad to see that Catherine treated Jimmy so well.

He was feeling like they were a family.

They all dined and were talking excitedly.

Steve, can we go to the bar? Danny said.

Of course, Danny. Steve said.

Danny got up and walked toward the bar.

I'll be right back. Steve said to Catherine.

OK. Catherine said, looking at Danny. She knew Danny didn't forgive her for leaving Steve.

Danny ordered two more beers.

Why did you call me here, Danny?

It's nothing.

Say what you want to say. Steve said.

Look, Steve! Danny pointed at Catherine and Jimmy.

Jimmy was almost asleep sitting up. Catherine picked him up and sat him on his lap.

Are you sleepy, Jimmy? Catherine asked, kissing his forehead.

Yes, Aunt Cath. Jimmy said, falling asleep then.

Jimmy clearly likes Catherine! Said Danny.

Yeah, Jimmy really likes her. And I'm sure she likes him, too. Said Steve.

What will you do when she leaves again? The boy will miss her. You shouldn't let her get so close to him.

Danny, Jimmy is already deprived of so many things, I'll not deprive him of affection. Catherine treats him with great affection.

You never listen to me. Then don't come cry on my shoulder. Said Danny.

I didn't cry on your shoulder when she left. I cried alone.

But me and the team had to put up with a sad and nervous Steve.

It's all right. Steve said going back to the table.

Steve, Jimmy slept. Can we leave? Catherine asked.

It is still early. Stay a little longer. Said Júnior.

We're going home. Jimmy has bedtime. Steve said, taking Jimmy from Catherine's lap.

It was great having dinner with you guys. Good night. Catherine said, smiling.

Good night. Lou, Tani and Junior said. Danny remained at the bar.

See you tomorrow. Steve said to the team.

Did you like dinner? Steve asked Catherine when they were in the car, going home.

Yes, Steve. I really enjoy their company, although I miss Chin and Kono. Catherine said.

Yeah, I miss them, too.

When they got home, Steve took Jimmy out of the car and laid him on the bed to sleep. Eddie soon settled into the rug next to Jimmy's bed.

Thanks buddy. Steve said to Eddie.

Steve left Jimmy's room and couldn't resist the urge to knock on Catherine's bedroom door.

Come in, Steve.

Steve came in and saw Catherine stirring in her suitcase. His heart shuddered, because he thought she was leaving again.

What are you doing? Steve asked.

I'm looking for some light sleepwear.

Cath, you left the CIA. What do you intend to do now? Where are you going?

You want to kick me out of your house, Steve?

No. Of course not, Catherine. It's wonderful to have you here.

Same?

Yes. I must confess to you that I thought not to return your purse so you wouldn't leave.

Catherine looked him in the eye.

If you don't want me to leave, just tell me. Catherine said.

I don't want you to leave. Steve said, putting his hand on her neck and pulling her into a fiery kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve and Catherine woke up to the buzzer.

Who is it, Steve?

Who would ring the bell insistently? Steve said, getting dressed.

Danny! Catherine said, smiling.

Yeah. That way he's going to wake Jimmy.

I'll get dressed and go see Jimmy. Catherine said.

Okay, said Steve, kissing her quickly.

Steve went down the stairs and opened the door.

What happened, Danny?

Good morning to you too, Steve. What happened to your phone? I've been trying to reach you for two hours.

My phone must be running low on battery power. Steve said.

The Governor called me. Her sister, her brother-in-law and her niece are missing. She's demanding our presence.

Okay, Danny. Give me a few minutes to take a shower and change clothes.

Catherine went downstairs.

Good morning, Danny.

Good morning, Catherine.

Jimmy didn't wake up, Steve. He's still sleeping like an angel.

Good. Catherine, I'm going to have to go work with Danny. Can you make Jimmy's breakfast? Rose only arrives at 8:00 AM.

Sure, no problem. But what happened?

Family members of Mrs. Governadora are missing.

Wow! Catherine said.

I'll be right back. Steve said, going upstairs.

Catherine looked at Danny.

Sit down, Danny.

No, I'm fine, Catherine.

You look nervous. Catherine said.

I don't like these complex cases because we don't have time to back home. Danny said.

That's true. Catherine said.

And so, Catherine? How is your relationship with the boy?

Jimmy? Oh, Jimmy's lovely. Catherine said.

A few minutes later Steve came downstairs, ready to leave.

Are not you going to eat anything before you leave? Catherine asked.

No, Cath.

Steve came over and kissed her.

Be Safe! Catherine said.

For you, always!

I loved our night together. Catherine whispered in his ear.

Steve smiled.

Come on, Danny!

Goodbye, Catherine. Danny said, leaving.

Goodbye, Danny. Be safe you too. Catherine said.

Thank you. Answered Danny.

Catherine cleared the Steve's room as she waited for Jimmy to wake up.

For her, it was like a dream to be with Steve again.

Oh, what a wonderful night, Catherine! She said to herself.

Steve and Danny were in the car.

Danny looked at Steve and smiled.

What? Steve asked.

It's been so long since I've seen this stupid smile on your face.

Steve smiled.

What does she think about Jimmy's adoption?

Do you remember when I told you that there was only one person in the world who supported me unconditionally? Said Steve.

Jimmy woke up calling for Steve.

Catherine went to Jimmy's room.

Good morning my love! Dad needed to get to work early today, dear. Catherine said.

Good morning, Aunt Cath.

We will have breakfast? I'll prepare something delicious for you to eat.

First you have to take off my diaper, Aunt Cath.

Oh, it's true, honey. I forgot. Catherine said, taking his diaper off.

Rose arrived when Jimmy was finishing breakfast with Catherine.

Hello, good morning ! Rose said.

Good morning, Rose. Catherine said, smiling.

Good morning, Aunt Rose. Jimmy said, pulling her to kiss her cheek.

Rose,Jimmy and me are going to the bank and then I'm going to have lunch with him. If you want to go home early, that's okay. Catherine said.

I'll take advantage and clean the house. Rose said.

Okay. You're the one who decides. Catherine said.

Does the boss know you're going out with Jimmy?

No, Rose. I didn't talk to him. But I don't think he will care. Catherine said.

Catherine went to the bank with Jimmy, then took him to lunch at the Kamekona trailer and strolled with him on the beach.

Did you like to go out with me, my love? Catherine asked.

I liked it, Auntie Cath. Jimmy said with a smile.

Let's go home now? Catherine asked.

Let's go.

Catherine took a cab. As the cab pulled up in front of a square where several children were playing, Catherine saw Jimmy's eyes shine.

Do you want to go there, Jimmy?

Can I, Aunt Cath?

Of course yes, dear.

You can leave us here, please. Catherine told the driver.

Jimmy was shy around the other kids.

Catherine took him to the toys and he was afraid.

I'll not let you fall, my love. Don't you trust Aunt Cath? Catherine asked.

Jimmy shook his head, saying yes.

A boy came over to play with Jimmy, making him more comfortable.

The boy toyed with Jimmy respecting his limitations. The boy's mother approached Catherine.

Hey, my name is Lesley. I'm Ryan's mother, who's playing with your son.

Hey, I'm Catherine. Nice to meet you, Lesley.

Nice to meet you too, Catherine. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help noticing that your child has physical limitations.

Yes, he does. He's not exactly my son, but I like him like he was my son. He's Jimmy, my boyfriend's son. Catherine said, wondering if that was the status of her relationship with Steve.

So, Catherine. I work in a rehab clinic. Wouldn't you or his father want to take him for an evaluation?

Catherine looked at Jimmy.

Yes I would like.

I'll give you my card, look me in the clinic. Maybe we can help him in some way. Lesley said, taking a card from her purse.

Thank you, Lesley. Catherine said.

Saturday is Ryan's birthday. I'm going to have a little party for him. I also invited some children who are patients of the clinic. You and Jimmy are invited, too.

Thank you, Lesley. It will be good for Jimmy, playing with other kids that also has some limitation.

I'll wait for you. Lesley said, being nice.

Thanks.

Jimmy and Ryan played a lot and Jimmy was losing his fear of the toys. Catherine put him in the toys and he had a lot of Fun.

Catherine walked home with Jimmy on her lap because the square wasn't far from home.

If Daddy's expecting us on the porch, it's because we're in trouble, Jimmy.

But Steve didn't was home.

Wow, but like Jimmy's dirty. What happened? Rose asked.

He played in the square with other children. He even met a friend. Tell Rose what your friend's name is, Jimmy.

It's Ryan. Jimmy said, smiling.

That's cool, Jimmy. I'm very happy that you have a friend. Rose said.

I'm going to give a shower on this dirty little boy. Rose said, taking Jimmy from Catherine's lap.

Thank you, Rose. After give showering him, you can go home.

OK thank you. Rose said.

Catherine went to the kitchen to get some water when Steve called her.

Hey, Cath.

Hey, miss you. Catherine said.

Me too. I can not stop thinking about our night. I really wanted to repeat it. But I don't think I'm coming home tonight.

What? How so? Who's the slut? Catherine said, faking indignation.

No, Catherine. It's not that. I couldn't resolve the case of the Governor's family. Steve said, explaining to Catherine.

I know, I'm kidding with you. Said Catherine, smiling.

Steve smiled.

How's my boy? Steve asked.

He is fine. Rose is bathing him.

Okay. Tell him I love him.

I say. Catherine said.

I love you too, so much. Steve said to her.

I love you too. Love, love, love.

Bye, Cath. Said Steve, smiling.

Bye, Steve. Be safe. I'll wait for you tomorrow.

After dinner, Catherine put Jimmy on the bed. He was very tired.

Goodnight My Love. Sleep well. Catherine said, kissing his cheek.

Good night Mommy. Jimmy said, falling asleep next ...


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine felt an inexplicable emotion invade her heart when she heard Jimmy call her Mommy.

Jimmy, my dear boy! You're very special to me too. Catherine said stroking his hair.

Catherine looked at Eddie.

Eddie, I'm sorry. I'm not distrustful of you, but I'm going to sleep here with you today. We're both gonna take care of Jimmy tonight, okay?

Catherine smiled.

Oh my God! Now I'm talking to a dog. But it's better to talk to a dog than to a wall, as I have done so many times, when I felt alone.

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night with Eddie barking.

Eddie, what is it? Jimmy?

Catherine heard Jimmy cry softly.

Jimmy, why are you crying?

Aunt Cath, don't fight me.

Of course I'm not going to fight you, my love. What happened?

I peed in bed. Jimmy said, embarrassed.

Catherine checked Jimmy.

Your diaper leaked, my love. But there's no problem. I'll bath you and change the bed sheet, okay? You don't need to cry.

After Jimmy had showered, Catherine cleaned his bed.

She put Jimmy back on the bed.

Ready, dear. You're dry and hot again. This is not good?

Yes. Jimmy said.

OK. Now let's go to sleep again. Catherine said.

Auntie Cath?

Yes, Jimmy?

Where is your house?

I've lived in several places, but I don't have a home, Jimmy.

Not?

No. Catherine said.

So you can live with Daddy, me and Eddie! Jimmy said excitedly.

Really, honey? Can I live with you?

You can. I'm going to ask daddy to let you live with us.

Catherine smiled, with Jimmy's innocence.

OK. But now it's bedtime! Goodnight My Love.

Goodnight, my love. Answered Jimmy.

Oh, you're lovely! Steve is very lucky to have you as his Son. Said Catherine, smiling.

Jimmy slept and Catherine went to Steve's room. Eddie showed her that she could trust him to alert her if anything happened to Jimmy.

Steve came home and entered quietly because he didn't want to wake Jimmy or Catherine.

Catherine lay on his bed, feeling his scent on the pillow as her phone rang.

She was surprised when she saw who was calling her. She answered the call and put the phone on the speaker.

Doris?

Hello, Catherine. Where are you?

What happened, Doris?

The agency wants you to come back. They have an unmissable proposal for you.

Steve heard the conversation and stopped at the door of the room.

Say no, Catherine. Please! He thought.

Doris, no. I'm not going back to the CIA. I already have a Unmissable proposal that I received ten minutes ago.

Which proposal? Asked Doris.

Of a three-year-old boy.

What? Asked Doris, laughing.

I'm with Steve, Doris. And I'm very, very happy. I'll not ruin this again. I don't go back to the CIA. Never more.

Oh, really? Why didn't you tell me that soon? I'm very happy that you are together again. But what three-year-old boy is that?

It's your grandson. Steve adopted him. And we also have a dog, Eddie. Things have changed a lot here, Doris. You should come see this. Steve will like your visit.

I'll, Catherine. I'll, I just can't say when.

Okay, Doris. We'll wait for you.

Okay, Catherine. Tell Steve I love him.

I'll tell him, Doris. Bye.

Bye, Catherine.

Steve smiled. She doesn't want to leave. He thought.

Hey. He said, entering the room.

Hey. I didn't hear you come in. I thought you would only come back at the end of that day. Did you find the Governor's family?

Yes, we managed to find them.

That's nice. Catherine said smiling.

Steve just nodded.

Come here! Catherine said.

Steve lay down next to her and she kissed him.

It's great to be welcomed like this. Steve said.

IS? Catherine kissed him again.

I heard your conversation with my mother. I'm sorry, but I couldn't help listening.

It's all right. No problem.

I'm very, very happy with you too. Steve said.

Catherine smiled.

CIA never more ? He asked.

Never more !

I'm curious to know what Jimmy proposed to you. Steve said.

Jimmy invited me to live with you, he and Eddie. He also called me mommy. This was so cute.

My boy is very intelligent. Steve said, smiling.

Yes, he is. We need to talk about him. Catherine said.

Did you talk to Mary? Steve asked.

Why?

Because Mary always wants to talk about Jimmy.

No. I don't talked her. But rest now. We'll talk later. Said Catherine.

Right now, I don't want to rest or even talk. I just want you. Steve said.

Then come, my commander ... I'm here ...


	10. Chapter 10

Steve woke up and Catherine was no longer in bed.

He got up and went to Jimmy's room, but he didn't find it.

Catherine and Jimmy were setting the table for breakfast.

Jimmy was sitting in his chair and helping Catherine.

Steve took Jimmy out of his chair and hugged him and kissed him.

I missed you, my son.

Hi daddy. I love you. Jimmy said, hugging Steve.

I love you too, son.

Steve approached Catherine and kissed her.

Good morning, Lieutenant.

Good morning, Commander! But I'm not Lieutenant anymore. Catherine said, smiling.

You're always going to be my Lieutenant.

Where's Rose? She should have arrived by now. Steve said.

She called you,Steve. I answered the phone because you were asleep. She asked to arrive later today. I told her that she didn't have to come today. That's right?

Are you going to take care of Jimmy today? Asked Steve.

Yeah. I love taking care of Jimmy. Is not it true, my love? Catherine told Jimmy.

It's true Aunt Cath.

Steve put Jimmy in the chair again.

Sit down, Steve. Said Catherine.

Catherine served breakfast and was at the table with Steve and Jimmy.

Daddy, Aunt Cath doesn't have a house. Jimmy said.

Is that true, son?

Yes Daddy. Can you let Aunt Cath live here with me, you and Eddie?

Do you want her to live here with us, son?

Yes daddy. Can she?

All right, Jimmy. I'm going to let Catherine live here with us. But only because you're asking. Are you happy, son?

Yes Daddy! Jimmy said clapping his hands, cheerfully.

Auntie Cath, now you have a home. Jimmy said, happy.

Catherine was very happy with Jimmy's affection for her.

Thank you my love. You're beautiful and cute. I love you. Catherine said kissing Jimmy.

Jimmy hugged her too.

I'm jealous. Steve said.

Don't be jealous. We love you too. Right, Jimmy?

Yes! I love my daddy! Said Jimmy.

Steve smiled.

I love you both too, my Queen And my little prince.

Someone rang the bell.

Who will be? Catherine asked.

It's Danny. I asked him to come get me. I'll leave my car with you. Let me open the door. Steve said getting up.

But yesterday you arrived so late, Steve. I thought you'd have a break today. I wanted to talk.

We'll talk when I get back. I promise.

Promise is debt, huh! Catherine said.

I know. Steve said kissing her head.

Steve opened the door and Danny came in.

Good Morning!

Good morning, Danny. I'll get ready and I'll be right back.

Okay, Steve.

Good morning, Danny. Catherine said quietly.

Good morning, Catherine.

Do you have breakfast with us?

No thank you.

Catherine saw Jimmy looking at Danny waiting for a "good morning" as well.

Jimmy's here by my side, Danny. Didn't you see him?

Of course I saw him.

So say good morning to him. Catherine said.

Good morning, Jimmy. Danny said.

Good morning, Uncle Danny.

A few minutes later Steve came back ready to leave.

Cath, don't forget to give Jimmy the pills. He can't help but take them.

Don't worry. I'll not forget. Give me a kiss. Catherine said pulling him closer to her.

Steve kissed her.

Goodbye, son. Steve said kissing Jimmy too.

Bye, daddy.

Come on, Danny. Steve said.

Bye guys. Danny said to Catherine and Jimmy.

Goodbye. Good work, boys. Catherine said.

Now it's just us, Jimmy. Get the cheese for me, dear?

Yes Mommy ... Aunt Cath. Jimmy said, correcting his speech.

Catherine looked at Jimmy and smiled.

You want to call me Mommy, Jimmy?

I can? Aunt Rose didn't let me call her my mommy. And Aunt Mary is just Joan's mommy.

But I let you call me mommy my love. I'll love it. You're a wonderful child. Come here! Catherine said, picking him up.

Jimmy smiled and hugged her tightly.

I love you mommy.

I love you too, Jimmy.

Some time later, Steve got a call from Catherine, saying that Jimmy was in the hospital because he had a seizure.

Steve hurried to the hospital. He entered the infirmary where Jimmy was.

Catherine, how is he?

He's fine now, Steve. He is sleeping. I was scared and brought him immediately to the hospital.

Didn't you give the medicine to him? Steve asked.

Yes, Steve. I did it.

Was he touched by anything? He can't be too sad or too happy.

Yes, he was very happy because he asked me if he could call me Mommy and I said yes. That's just what happened. I'm so sorry, Steve. I didn't know this would happen. Catherine said, wiping away a few tears.

It's not your fault, Catherine. He always has these convulsions. The remedies are only to decrease the frequency of these seizures.

I'm sorry he goes through all this. He is so small and already suffers so much! Catherine said.

Are you sure you want to stay with us?

I can't believe you're asking me that stupid question, Steve!

Maybe you don't want problems for your life.

Oh my God! Shut up, Steve. Please.

Steve was crestfallen.

What is it, Steve?

I'm so afraid he'll hate me when he finds out what happened to his parents, Cath. I really have affraid.

Catherine came over and hugged Steve.

He loves you, Steve. He'll never hate you.

I'm not so sure, Cath.

And I don't think you two are problems in my life. Jimmy awakened in me a maternal instinct that even I didn't know I had. And what about you? You are the love of my whole life! My special person.

I love you, you know? Steve said.

I know. Catherine said, kissing Steve softly.

Steve, have you ever had a fight with Jimmy because he wet his bed?

No, Cath. Sometimes his diaper leaks, but I never fought with him for it. He's not to blame. Why the question?

Because I think Rose doesn't take Jimmy as well as you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Why are you saying that, Cath?

Because Eddie woke me up in the middle of the night. Jimmy was crying because he thought I would fight him because he wet the bed. Someone fought him for that reason and if it wasn't you, who was it? It can only be her.

No, Catherine. She's been taking care of him since he came to live with me. He never complained about her.

All right, Steve. Maybe I'm overreacting.

Or ... Steve said, laughing.

Or? Catherine asked.

You're jealous of Rose.

Will be? I don't think that's it. Catherine said.

I hope it's not that. You don't have to worry. I never even thought about that possibility. Steve said.

It's better that way, Steven John McGarrett. It's better this way ... "Catherine said.

Steve smiled.

Steve, I went out with Jimmy yesterday. We went to the bank, had lunch, I walked on the beach with him. When we were going home we stopped in front of that square that is near your house. Catherine said.

It's our house now. Steve Corrected Catherine.

Yes. Then Jimmy watched the children play and his eyes flashed. I took pity on him and took him to play with the other children.

And what happened? Has anyone treated him ill or despised him? Steve asked, worried.

No, Steve. He played with the other kids, made friends and he even was invited to a birthday party on Saturday. And I promised to get him to the party, even if you fight with me.

You say that because you know I'll not fight you. Steve said.

He was so happy, Steve! This morning he asked to go to the square again, but soon after he had this convulsion.

It's all right, Catherine. My fear is someone hurting him. I just don't want anyone to hurt my baby.

I wouldn't let that happen. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

I Know. Said Steve, kissing Catherine's forhead.

Sorry to interrupt you at work. Catherine said.

You and Jimmy are first in my life. Steve said.

This is so romantic. Catherine said, smiling.

As soon as he wakes up, the doctor will release him to go home. Steve said.

You already know the procedure, do not you?

Yes, I've been here with him several times, Cath.

I'm so sorry! All I want is to see Jimmy well. Said Catherine.

Me too.

Some time later Jimmy woke up, was examined by the doctor again and released to go home.

Come here, buddy. Let's go home. Steve said taking Jimmy on his lap.

Mommy? Jimmy asked sleepily.

I'm here my love. Catherine said.

Daddy, Aunt Cath is my mommy now.

Seriously, Jimmy?

Yes. Jimmy said, smiling.

Steve handed the car keys to Catherine.

Do you drive, Cath?

Of course.

Catherine took them home. And again they passed the square.

Look, Daddy ! That's my friend! Jimmy said pointing at a boy.

Who, my son? That boy in a red shirt?

Yeah, he invited me to his party, Daddy. Mommy's going to take me. Jimmy said looking at Catherine.

Yes my love. I'm going to take you to the party. Said Catherine.

Can we go play, Daddy?

You can, son. But not today. Today you need to rest. Ok?

Ok, daddy.

He's very happy, Cath. That's why he had the Convulsion.

Yes, he's very agitated. Said Catherine.

When they got home, Steve saw that Mary had called him.

He returned the call.

Hey, Mary. Sorry I didn't answer the phone. I was in the hospital with Jimmy. Steve said.

Oh, Steve! Did he have convulsiones again?

Yes, Mary. But now he's fine.

Is it Auntie Mary? Jimmy asked Catherine.

Yes Dear.

Daddy, I want to talk to Auntie Mary. Jimmy said.

Wait on a second, Jimmy. Steve said.

Steve, I'm so worried about him and you too. Mary said.

We're fine, Mary. Stay calm. Steve said.

Okay. Let me talk to this cute little boy. Mary said.

Steve handed the phone to Jimmy.

Hi, Auntie Mary.

Hi love. Are you all right?

All right, Auntie Mary. Jimmy said, euphoric.

Glad you're okay, my love.

Auntie Mary, the little star of heaven brought my mommy. I ordered it on my birthday.

Catherine was touched by Jimmy's words.

Seriously? Asked Mary.

Yes, Auntie Mary. Tell Joan this.

Joan is listening, Jimmy.

Hi Joan!

Hi, Jimmy! Are you happy, eh? Joan said.

I'm very happy, Joan.

But who is your mother, Jimmy? Mary asked.

She's here. Jimmy showed Catherine to Mary.

Hi, Mary. It's been a long time. Catherine said.

Hi, Catherine. Realy, It's been a long time.

You look disappointed. You hoped it was somebody else. Catherine said.

I'm not going to lie, Catherine. I really hoped it was somebody else.

Okay. But I want you to know that I love Jimmy and I love your brother too. Very. Catherine said.

I hope so, Catherine.

Steve saw that Catherine was annoyed by Mary's coldness.

Now give me the phone, Jimmy. Say goodbye to Auntie Mary and Joan. Steve said.

Bye, Auntie Mary. Bye, Joan.

Bye, dear. We love you. Mary said.

Goodbye, Mary. It was nice talking to you. Steve said, hanging up the phone.

But what story about little star is that, Jimmy? Steve asked.

Auntie Mary told me to do a order to little star on my birthday. And I asked the little star to bring my Mommy.

I'm glad the little star heard you, my son. This also made me very happy. Steve said hugging Catherine.

Don't be upset about what Mary said. Me and Jimmy do not want anybody else. We only want you. I want only you...

Thank you. It means a lot to me to hear that. I love you, my sailor...


	12. Chapter 12

I think better that Jimmy sleep with us tonight. He's very agitated. I'm afraid he has another seizure. Catherine said.

All right, Cath. But you know we'll have Eddie's company in the bedroom too.

It is true. But it's okay, I don't care.

Steve kissed her quickly.

I'm going to give bathe on this boy. Steve said, tickling Jimmy.

I'm going to cook dinner. Catherine said.

Steve was lathering Jimmy.

Daddy ...

Speak, son.

Mommy likes me.

Yes, Jimmy. She likes you very much.

I love you and Mommy.

I love you too, son. You're very important to me. If someone treats you badly, I want you to tell me.

Jimmy looked down and said nothing.

Did you hear me? Steve asked.

I heard, Daddy.

And so? Do you have anything to tell me?

Jimmy shook his head, saying no.

OK. Steve said, taking the towel to dry Jimmy.

Come here. Steve said pick uping Jimmy.

A few minutes later Steve came down with Jimmy into the kitchen.

Mommy, I've already showered.

Catherine approached Jimmy.

Hmmm! what a delicious Baby smell! Catherine said, smiling.

Jimmy smiled.

Do you want some help with dinner? Steve asked.

Yes, it would be good.

I'm going to put Jimmy on the chair.

Bring the chair into the kitchen. Catherine said.

The three of them were in the kitchen and Steve was very happy with his family.

When all was ready, Catherine went to clean the table.

Jimmy, do you help mommy clean the table?

Yes mommy. Jimmy said.

Catherine took his chair to the table.

Go fix the dishes, my love. I'll get the food. Catherine said.

All right, Mommy.

Catherine went to the kitchen where Steve was finishing cleaning up what was soiled.

Thank you, Catherine.

Why? She asked.

Because you're taking good care of Jimmy. When everyone criticized me because I adopted him, I told Danny that there was only one person in the world who would support me. And I was thinking about you. Even without knowing that one day you would be back, I knew that only you would understand me.

Catherine wrapped her arms around Steve's neck.

Thank you for the trust. Catherine said.

Steve kissed her.

Mommy! I already set the table. Shouted Jimmy.

We're already going,dear. "Catherine said.

Is he your helper now? Steve asked, smiling.

Yes, Steve. He has to feel necessary, to feel integrated. First he has to feel integrated into the family and then with the people out there. This is very important. And look how happy he is to help me clean the table!

You're very special to me, you know that?

You are very special to me, too. I love you Steve McGarrett. Now let's have dinner, he's hungry.

Okay, said Steve, smiling.

The next day, Steve went to headquarters. Catherine and Jimmy were having breakfast when Rose arrived.

Good Morning!

Good morning, Rose. Have breakfast with us? Catherine said.

Yes I do. Rose said, sitting down.

Good morning, Jimmy. Are not you going to talk to me?

Good morning, Aunt Rose.

Rose had breakfast with Catherine and Jimmy.

And then, Catherine? When you go away? Rose asked.

Catherine was surprised by Rose's question.

Mommy doesn't leave. Mommy loves me.

She's not your mother, Jimmy. You have no mother, dear. We already talked about this.

Rose, stop! Catherine said when she saw Jimmy's eyes with tears.

Jimmy's right. I'm his mother, I love him and I'm not leaving. You never tell him I'm not his mother. Catherine said, getting up and taking Jimmy out of the chair.

Catherine took Jimmy into the yard and was with him next the sea.

Don't give importance to what she say, Jimmy. Mommy loves you.

I love you too, Mommy.

I know, my son. Let's go out today again? I want to take you to a very important place for you.

Ok, Mommy.

Catherine calmed down and went back into the house. She put Jimmy on the couch to watch television as she separated the clothes for her and Jimmy leave.

Catherine didn't see Rose. She climbed the stairs slowly and saw that the door Steve's room was ajar. She looked through the crack of the door and saw Rose smelling Steve's shirt.

I don't believe. Now I understood everything! Catherine thought.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine was annoyed with Rose. She came to the conclusion that Rose never liked Jimmy. For Catherine, Rose always wanted Steve, even though she was married.

Catherine dressed Jimmy and then to go out with him.

As they were leaving, Catherine found Rose in the living room.

Rose, I'm hanging out with Jimmy. Can you please clean his room?

My job here is to just take care of Jimmy. And I only take orders from my boss. Rose said.

Catherine thought to tell Rose that she was the owner of the house now, but said nothing.

Okay. Catherine answered, taking Jimmy And leaving.

Catherine went to the Rehab Clinic with Jimmy. She went to the front desk.

Good Morning. I'd like to talk to Lesley. Tell her it's Catherine.

Good Morning. Can you wait a minute? I'll let she know you're here.

Of course, thank you. Catherine said sitting down with Jimmy.

Some time later, Lesley came to see Catherine.

Catherine, I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was on a meeting. Children do not like waiting, do they?

It's all right. Jimmy is a very quiet child. He does not complain about anything.

Oh this is good.

So, Lesley. I just came to see your clinic and your work with the children. So I'll can talk to his dad.

Of course, Catherine. Follow me.

Catherine followed Lesley. The children being cared for caught Jimmy's attention.

Look, Mommy. Is she learning to walk? Jimmy asked, looking at a girl who took her first steps holding onto a Support Bar.

Yes my love. She is learning to walk.

Mommy, can I learn it too? I want to learn.

I'm going to talk to Dad about this, okay?

Jimmy hugged her as if to thank her.

Catherine stroked his hair.

Jimmy, we have a ball pool. Do you want to play there a little? Lesley asked.

Yes! He replied.

So let's go! Lesley said.

Catherine put him to play with other children in the ball pool.

Let's sit there. Lesley said, pointing to a bench.

Jimmy was joking and looked at Catherine and sent her a kiss.

He is a very affectionate child. Said Lesley.

Yes. You know, I've known him a few days but I love him so much. I don't know how to explain this feeling. I feel that he's the son that I didn't allow myself to have. But God somehow sent him to me. "Catherine said, wiping away her tears.

I understand you. Lesley said.

And I want him to live the best way possible. He deserves to be happy.

This is called mother love. It doesn't matter if he wasn't born of your belly. It matters that he was born from your heart. And we'll do our best to help Jimmy.

Thank You very much, Lesley.

You're welcome.

Catherine didn't feel like going home and finding Rose there. She took Jimmy to lunch and then went to the movies with him.

Did you like the movie, my love?

I liked it, Mommy.

How nice.

Can we go to the square, Mommy?

Are not you tired, love?

No. Jimmy answered.

Catherine smiled.

Okay. But we can't take too long. Dad is waiting for us.

Jimmy celebrated.

I love you mommy!

Steve went home a little earlier and found Rose crying.

What happened, Rose? Has something happened to my son?

No, I don't think so. She went out with Jimmy. Rose said.

So, why are you crying? Steve asked.

Because she yelled at me, mistreated me and humiliated me.

Catherine?

Yes. She's a horrible person. Rose said, wanting to put Steve against Catherine.

Catherine wouldn't do that, Rose. Said Steve.

Look what she did to me. Rose said, showing her scratched neck.


	14. Chapter 14

When Catherine came home with Jimmy, it was night and Steve was waiting for her on the porch.

Dad's waiting for us on the porch, Jimmy. I think we're in trouble. Catherine said, smiling.

You took too long. I was worried. Steve said.

Sorry, Steve. Can we talk only after he sleeps?

It's all right. He's very dirty and needs a shower. Let me do it. Steve said taking Jimmy.

Thanks.

While Steve was bathing Jimmy, Catherine prepared a quick snack.

Jimmy ate and then slept on the couch, very tired.

Steve picked Jimmy up and took him to his room.

Come on, Eddie. Our boy slept.

Eddie followed Steve and lay down next to Jimmy's bed, as usual.

Catherine took a shower and when she left the bathroom, Steve was waiting for her.

Cath, what happened between you and Rose?

Did you have a night with Rose, Steve?

What? Of course not, Cath. Never!

So why was she in our room smelling your shirt?

What? I don't know, Catherine.

She was cruel to Jimmy. She told him I wasn't his mother. She also asked when I was leaving.

She never liked Jimmy, Steve. She just wants you. I was furious with her, took Jimmy and went out with him.

Her neck was all scratched and she said it was you who did it. She also said that you yelled at her, mistreated her and humiliated her.

That's not true, Steve. You know I wouldn't do that. Catherine said.

I know. That's why I fired her. I told her I would take her to the police to file a complaint against you, but she would have to prove that you assaulted her. If she couldn't prove it, I would formally accuse her of lying and defaming you and forging evidence. Steve said.

I'm sorry she has to lose her job, but we couldn't let her stay close to Jimmy. He doesn't need anyone to humiliate him. And thank you for knowing I wouldn't hit her.

You're welcome. Now come here. Steve said hugging her and kissing her neck.

Steve, wait. We haven't finished our conversation yet.

What?

I went to the Rehab Clinic today to get to know their work with children with disabilities. Please, let me take Jimmy for an evaluation. Or rather, I need you to go with me to take it. I can't make decisions for Jimmy. Only you can do that.

Catherine, I've already sought the opinion of several doctors. And they all told me the same thing.

Let's take it to the evaluation. Let me try, please. If they give him any hope, let me give it a try, Steve.

Ok, Catherine. I'll with you on Monday.

Thank you very much, Steve.

Do we still have something to talk about? Steve asked.

Yes. She answered.

What? Steve asked, impatient.

Tomorrow I'll take Jimmy to the birthday party. Are you going with us?

No, Cath. Go with him. I'll stay at home resting.

Are you tired, Commander?

Yes, I've been feeling pretty tired. Steve said.

So I think you should go to sleep now. Since you're so tired ...

No ... Steve said.

Not? Catherine asked, smiling.

No. Come here! Steve said pulling her.

The next day Catherine took Jimmy to Lesley's son's birthday party.

Hey, Catherine and Jimmy. Be welcome! Feel free.

Thanks. Where is your son? Jimmy wants to deliver his gift. Catherine said.

He is there. The animators are telling a story. Get Jimmy in with the other kids. Lesley said.

Jimmy had a lot of fun and at the end of the day, they returned home.

What's up, buddy? Did you have fun? Steve asked, catching Jimmy from Catherine.

Yes Dad. It was very funny.

That's good, son. Want to watch a movie with Dad? Steve asked.

Yes Daddy.

Steve sat on the couch with Jimmy to watch the movie.

Catherine looked at them and smiled. Steve was a better father than she imagined one day.

On Monday, Steve and Catherine took Jimmy to the Rehab Clinic for an evaluation. Jimmy did several exams.

Steve and Catherine were waiting to talk to the doctor while Jimmy played with the other children.

Some time later the doctor called them to talk.

Jimmy's case is very difficult. I believe he has a small chance of being able to walk with complicated surgery. I'm not assuring you that he'll walk, but this surgery is the only chance he has. We need a new exam that he can do in four days. The doctor said.

Okay, doctor. Let's do this exam. Steve said.

Catherine was sad when the doctor said the chance was small.

Catherine, don't be like this. Before, the doctors said there was no chance. Now he has a chance. It's a small chance, but it's a chance. Steve said.

When they left the Clinic, Steve wanted to go to the bank. He wanted to have a joint account with Catherine.

Why is that, Steve? She asked.

So you can have access to my money if I'm not around. Steve said.

Leaving the bank, Steve wanted to go to the notary's office. He prepared a document, authorizing Catherine to make any decision about Jimmy in his absence.

Steve, I don't like this. What is going on? Catherine asked.

Nothing, Catherine. It's just a precaution.

Promise?

Promise. Steve replied.

Promise. Jimmy said, imitating them.

Two days later, Catherine arrived home with Jimmy, after spending the afternoon with him in the playground.

Steve was in the room packing his suitcase.

Steve, what are you doing? Catherine asked, in surprise.

I was summoned by the Navy, Catherine. I'm going on a mission.

What? Did you know you would and didn't tell me anything? So, that's why we went to the bank and the notary's office?

I didn't know. Believe me. I did it thinking that one day it might happen. But I didn't expect it to be now.

Catherine was devastated.

I don't want to go, Catherine. Now that I have Jimmy and got you back, I don't want to go.

So don't go. Catherine said.

You know it's not that simple. Steve said.

I know. Catherine said.

Are we going to Aunt Mary's? Jimmy said, looking at the suitcase.

Steve took him in his lap.

No, my son. Daddy needs to take a trip. Do you promise it will be good for Mom?

I promise, Daddy. But come back soon.

Okay, son. Steve said kissing Jimmy's forehead.

Steve looked at Catherine. She was with tears in her eyes.

Take care of him for me? Steve asked.

Of course, Steve.

I'll miss you. I love you, don't forget that. Steve said.

I love you, too. How much time? She asked.

I don't know. It's a secret mission, I'll not be able to call you guys. Steve said, visibly upset.

Catherine tried to hold back the tears, but she couldn't.

And what do I do with Jimmy's treatment? Catherine asked.

I totally trust you to do what's best for him. I'm leaving my treasure in your hands.

Thanks.

Mommy, why are you crying? Asked Jimmy.

Because Daddy's getting away from us, son.

But he's coming back soon, Mommy. Don't Cry. Jimmy said, wiping away Catherine's tears.

Steve took the suitcase.

I need to go now. Steve said.

Steve hugged Catherine and Jimmy tightly.

I love you both.

We love you too. Go with God and be safe. Catherine said.

Steve kissed her and then kissed Jimmy.

Goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

Catherine and Jimmy went to the gate to see Steve leave.

Cath, talk to Danny. I didn't call him. Only the Governor knows I'm going on a mission.

I'll talk to him, Steve. Don't worry.

Steve looked at Jimmy. It would the first time he would stay away from his son.

Son, listen. Take care of Mom, you're the man of the house now. OK?

Okay, Daddy. I'm going to take care of Mommy. I'll not let her cry.

Thanks son.

Steve kissed them again and left.

Now it's just the three of us, my love. Catherine said to Jimmy.

Me, you and Eddie, Mommy.

It's sweet. I you and Eddie.

The next day, Catherine telephoned Danny and asked him to come to Steve's house.

Danny got there quickly.

Hey, Catherine. What happened? Where's Steve?

Come in, Danny. Sit down and we'll talk.

You're scaring me, Catherine.

Don't panic. Steve was summoned by the Navy. It's a secret mission and he couldn't call you. He asked me to let him know. And since it's a secret mission, I didn't mean it on the phone.

So you don't know where he went? Danny asked.

No, Danny. I don't know where he went and I don't know when he'll return.

Danny was thoughtful.

And who will lead the task force now?

You're going to have to ask the Governor. Catherine said.

What about Jimmy? Did Mary take him?

Catherine was annoyed at Danny's question.

No. Jimmy is asleep. He's staying with me, not with Mary. Steve trusts me to take care of him.

You know there are several trips to the hospital, don't you?

Yes I know. Catherine said.

Okay. I'll talk to the Governor. When Steve calls you, give me news of him.

He'll not call, Danny.

Not?

Do not.

Danny was worried about that.

I'll try to think only on the good side of it all. Danny said.

And what's the good side, Danny? I don't see any.

I'm going to drive my own car. Bye, Catherine. Said Danny, smiling.

Bye, You're smiling, but I know that you'll miss him.

Catherine smiled, but your heart was sad. She already was missing him.

Jimmy woke up and didn't see Catherine in the room. He called her then.

Mommy! Mommy!

I'm coming, son!

Catherine went to the bedroom to pick it up.

Good morning my love!

Good morning mommy! Is Daddy back? Asked Jimmy,

No my love. Daddy's gonna be a long time coming back. We have an exam to do today, okay?

Does that hurt, Mommy?

No honey, it doesn't hurt you. I wouldn't let anyone do anything that would hurt you. Do you believe me?

Yes, mommy.

The doctors took the exam on Jimmy and talked to Catherine.

What are the risks, doctor? She asked.

Every surgery has risks, Catherine. And as him grows, other surgeries will be needed.

Catherine didn't know what to do.

Can I think about it, Doctor?

Of course, Catherine. When you decide, we'll be here.

Catherine went home with Jimmy. She was feeling lost without Steve. She had a decision to make, very difficult.

She looked at the phone in the hope that he would call and tell her what she should do.

But the days passed and he didn't call.

Catherine talked to Jimmy so she could make her decision.

Jimmy, tell Mom what you more want in this life?

I want my daddy come home. Jimmy answered.

No this my dear. What do you most want?

I don't know, Mommy.

Don't you want to walk, son?

Yes. Can I learn, Mommy?

Maybe, honey. But for this the doctor needs to operate you. And I don't know if I should let the doctor do that.

But I want to walk, Mommy. Jimmy said, looking at her with sad eyes.

You really want that, don't you?

Yes, I want to play football.

Okay, son. We'll need that you do more exams. Is that okay for you?

All right, Mommy.

Jimmy did the preoperative exams and the day before the surgery, Mary came to Steve's house.

Mary! What a surprise! Catherine said smiling.

I also had a surprise when I called Steve's office and was informed that he's been gone for over a month and that you're going to subject Jimmy to a risky surgery.

Mary, I ...

Mary didn't let Catherine talk.

I'll not let you risk his life. He's going with me to Los Angeles today.

What? No, Mary. You'll not take my son away from me.

He is not your son! Mary said.

Don't do this to us, Mary. Jimmy loves me and I love him too. Steve gave me permission to make any decision about Jimmy.

Where is he, Catherine?

He's asleep, Mary.

Get out of my way, Catherine. Mary said, entering the house.

Mary went to Jimmy's room that was waking up.

Hey, Jimmy.

Auntie Mary!

Hi sweetheart. I came to get you to go to my house.

Catherine also entered the room.

No, Auntie Mary. I want to stay with Mommy. I don't want to go.

Please, Mary. I just want what's best for him. Catherine said.

Don't you understand how dangerous this surgery is to him?

It's his only chance, Mary. He wants to walk.

He's not going to this surgery, Catherine.

Yes, he will! Steve gave me the right to decide that. And I'll use my right! Said Catherine.

Catherine left Mary upset and took Jimmy to the surgery.

Jimmy, Mommy's here. It's going to be all right, my dear. I love you! Thank you for coming into my life, son.

I love you too, Mom. Jimmy said kissing Catherine's cheek.

Jimmy was sedated and taken to surgery.

I love you son! Come back soon! Catherine said, looking at Jimmy being taken to the surgery.

Almost eight months later ...

Steve landed at the airport and took a taxi to go home.

Where does the Lord want to go? Asked the taxi driver.

To the best place in the world. My house. Steve said smiling.

Steve came home and opened the door slowly. He came in and Eddie came running, barking.

Hey, Eddie. You're spoiling the surprise, buddy.

Catherine heard Eddie barking and went downstairs to see what was happening.

Oh my God! Steve!

Catherine came downstairs, running and hugging Steve.

Catherine! I missed you so much!

I can't believe you're here! I'm dreaming?

No, you're not dreaming. I'm here!

Steve kissed her passionately.

Steve broke the kiss and they looked at each other.

I love you so much! Catherine said.

Hey, I love you too! How are things?

It's all right

I have two huge surprises for you.

Seriously? Which is? Is Jimmy asleep?

Yes, he is asleep. But look. Catherine said pointing at a large picture on the wall.

Catherine! Is Jimmy standing?

Yeah, he's already take a few steps, Steve. It's a slow process, but Jimmy already made a lot of progress.

Catherine, I'm so happy I'm speechless.

And I have a second surprise. Go in Jimmy's room. Catherine said, smiling.

Steve went upstairs and went to Jimmy's room.

He opened the door slowly and did not believe what he saw.

Catherine! A baby?


	16. Chapter 16

Whose baby is that, Cath?

It's ours, Steve. I discovered the pregnancy a few days after you left.

Steve came into the room and went to Jimmy who slept soundly.

Steve leaned over and kissed Jimmy's forehead.

I missed you so much, son.

Jimmy shifted, but didn't wake up.

Eddie also entered the room and took his place on the rug, next to Jimmy's bed.

Then Steve went to the crib where the baby slept.

It's a boy, Cath!

Yes, and he looks like you. She said.

Steve stroked the baby's head.

He's beautiful. What name did you give him?

James Steven. Do you like?

Yes I like. Jimmy Steven and James Steven. There are many "Steven" in this house. Steve said, smiling.

I love all the "Stevens" of my life. Catherine said, smiling too.

I wish I could wake them up. But I'll not do it. You look very tired. Steve said, hugging her.

I'm really tired. I'm tired but happy. And more happy that you're here.

What aren't you telling me? I can see it in your eyes. How hard was it these months for you? Steve asked.

Let's leave the bedroom not to wake them up. Catherine said, feeling the tears come to her eyes.

They left the children's room and went to their room.

Catherine sat on the bed with Steve.

Catherine was thrilled and couldn't hold back the tears.

Steve, it was very difficult. We almost lost Jimmy after surgery. He contracted an infection and he almost... Catherine paused.

Mary blamed me for having happened to him. But I just wanted his sake, Steve. I swear I just wanted to see him happy, so I authorized the surgery. He suffered a lot and I feel guilty.

Cath, come here. You're not guilty. Don't say that.

And with all this happening, the baby also suffered because I had a troubled pregnancy.

Steve hugged her tightly.

Mary wanted to get Jimmy out of me. She even hired a lawyer. Danny convinced her to change her mind. He was the only person who helped me.

I'm sorry for not being here for you, Jimmy and the baby. I'm really sorry.

I'm so relieved that you're here. I love you so much! I was so afraid something would happen to you. Catherine said, hugging Steve.

I love you too, my warrior. I'm proud of you. I'm here now. Said Steve.

Steve kissed her very fondly.

Lie down and get some sleep before the baby wakes up. I'm going to eat something, I'm very hungry.

I dont want to sleep. I'm afraid it's just a dream and when I wake up you'll not be here. Catherine said.

It's not a dream. Sleep.

OK. I'll try.

Steve went to the children's room again, looked at them, and then went into the kitchen.

He prepared a snack and sat down to eat. But before he ate he called Danny.

Danny was watching a movie.

He didn't believe it when he saw it was Steve calling him.

Steve?

Hey, Danny. How are you?

Steve! You don't know how happy I'm to hear your voice, man.

I'm also happy to hear your voice, buddy.

You are at home? Danny asked.

Yes, I arrived in half an hour ago. Steve said.

You had a great surprise, didn't you?

Yes. I never imagined coming home and finding another child. I'm very happy, but at the same time, I'm so sorry that I couldn't have seen and followed Catherine's pregnancy, the birth of my son, the difficult times that Jimmy passed.

Yes, Catherine had a hard time. Danny said.

I called to thank you, my friend. Thank you so much for helping Catherine and my children. I owe you.

You're welcome. And you don't owe me anything. There's only one thing I want you to do.

What? Steve asked.

Take your lead in the team, please! Now!

Danny, tomorrow is already Friday. I'm going back to work on Monday. I need these three days with Catherine and my children.

Ok. I'm sorry. You're right, you should stay with Catherine and the kids.

Thank you, Danny. See you this Monday morning.

Goodbye, Steve.

Steve ate, thinking of everything that happened on the mission. They have lost many men. There were days when Steve also thought he couldn't go home, that he would never see Catherine and Jimmy again.

Steve heard the baby cry and went into the bedroom. He caught James on his lap.

Hey buddy. Glad you woke up. I'm your daddy.

James stopped crying and looked at Steve.

Forgive Dad for not being here when you grew up in Mommy's belly and when you were born. I love you, son.

Steve changed James's diaper and took it to Catherine.

Cath, wake up. Steve said.

Hmm?

Wake up. James is hungry and only you can handle it, my dear.

Okay. Give him to me here.

Steve put James on the bed next to Catherine so she could breastfeed him.

The next day, Jimmy woke up and Catherine went to his room.

Good morning my love! I have a surprise to you.

Good morning mom. What is surprise?

Come on, I'll show you. Catherine said, holding out her hand to Jimmy.

Catherine took Jimmy to her room. She took him by the hand, helping him walk.

Jimmy saw Steve lying on the bed and couldn't contain himself.

Daddy! Daddy!

Hey, son! Steve said as he sat on the bed.

Go to Daddy! Catherine said to Jimmy.

Jimmy walked toward Steve.

Daddy!

Come, son! Steve said, opening his arms to Jimmy.

Jimmy walked over to Steve, who hugged him.

Hey champ! You're walking! Steve said, very happy.

Why did you take so long to come back, Daddy? I missed you so much!


	17. Chapter 17

I learned to walk, Daddy. I'm going to play football. Jimmy smiled at Steve.

I'm very happy for you, my son. Said Steve, kissing Jimmy's forehead.

Daddy, did you see James? Now I have a brother.

Yes, I met James. Are you happy to have a brother?

Yes Daddy. I like him.

That's very good, Jimmy. I'm sure you guys will be great friends.

Jimmy smiled.

I want to swim with you, Daddy!

We'll swim together later. OK?

OK!

Steve, don't you want to invite the team to have lunch at home on Sunday? I'm sure they're looking forward to seeing you. I don't know how Danny didn't knock on our door yet. Catherine said, smiling.

That's a great idea, Cath. Steve said excitedly.

But you're cooking.

Okay, Cath. I cook. I'll call them now. Steve said.

Come on, love? We will have breakfast? Catherine said holding out her hand to Jimmy.

Come on, Mommy. I'm hungry. Jimmy said holding Catherine's hand.

Mommy, James is crying. I think he's hungry, too.

It's true, Jimmy. Let's get him.

Steve and Catherine welcomed the team on Sunday.

Everyone was happy to have Steve back. They also took the opportunity to meet James, because only Danny had met him.

At the end of the day, the team left, the children slept, and Steve and Catherine had time for themselves.

It was time to be alone with you, to date a little. Steve said, hugging Catherine.

Yes. But you know it's just kisses and hugs, right?

Yes, I know. The baby only has 18 days. Steve said in frustration.

Two months later, Catherine and Steve celebrated Jimmy's four-year anniversary. This time he had a real party and Steve e Catherine invited his little friends from the rehab and playground. Catherine would also put him in school soon.

Happy with your birthday party, son? Steve asked.

I'm very happy, Daddy! Thank you.

You're welcome, son. Daddy does everything to see you happy. Steve said.

My friend Lizzie came to my party, Daddy.

Really, son? I don't know her.

Mommy knows her.

Introduce me to your friend. Steve said.

Jimmy took Steve to Lizzie. She was also deficient and didn't walk, just like Jimmy, before surgery.

Lizzie's mother and Catherine's was very friends. They met at the rehab clinic.

Jimmy was also very fond of Lizzie.

Steve was happy to see his family happy. He took James from Catherine's lap, so she could better supervise Jimmy's party.

It'll be your turn in a couple of months, son. Let's have a lovely party for you too.

James looked at Steve and smiled.

Ten years later...

Catherine was in the kitchen when Annie rushed in.

Annye was four years old and was the youngest daughter of Steve and Catherine. She was the darling of the daddy.

Mommy! There's someone calling out.

Really? I'll see who it is, my love.

Catherine opened the door.

Hey, Lizzie.

Hey, Mrs. McGarrett. Jimmy and I agreed to do a school assignment together.

Stop calling me a lady, Lizzie. Call me Catherine. I've asked you to do this several times.

Excuse me. Lizzie said in shame.

It's all right. In between. Jimmy is with his father and brother in football. They haven't arrived yet.

Okay. Lizzie said entering the house.

Let's go to the kitchen, I'm making a cake. Catherine said.

A chocolate cake, Lizzie. It's delicious. Annye said.

I bet yes. Lizzie said, smiling.

Some time later, Steve parked the car in front of his house.

Jimmy got out of the car and entered the house, heading straight for the room.

He's very upset, Dad. James said.

Yes son. He is sad. Steve said worriedly.

Catherine heard someone coming in and went into the living room.

Steve and James were entering the house in that moment.

What happened, Steve? Catherine asked.

The coach told Jimmy that he's off the team because he can't play professionally one day. And James was chosen to train on the team. Jimmy is very sad.

Oh my God! Catherine said.

We'd knew that it would happen, Cath. After three surgeries, this would be inevitable.

I know, Steve. But I don't like to see my son sad. It hurts my heart.

I know, Cath. It hurts in me too. And that's not all.

What else, Steve?

James, go take your shower. Steve said, so that the boy would leave the room.

All right, Dad. James said going to his room.

Jimmy's weird, Cath. I think he knows.

About Adoption? Catherine asked.

Yes.


	18. Chapter 18

I'll talk to him.

Please do this, Cath.

Annye's in the kitchen with Lizzie. And I have a cake in the oven. Don't let it burn. Catherine said.

OK.

Catherine took Jimmy's medicine and went to his room. She knocked on the door.

I don't want to talk to anyone now! Shouted Jimmy.

Catherine opened the door.

Does that include Mommy? She asked.

Jimmy was lying down, his face turned to the wall, and he turned to look at her.

Catherine saw that he was crying.

No. You know I can never say no to you, Mom.

Great. I brought your medicine to pain. Catherine said.

I don't want to, mom.

Why not, my love?

Because these remedies don't solve anything. I can't do what I want.

Catherine sat down in Jimmy's bed.

Jimmy, sometimes, at the moment, we don't understand why things happen. But in the future, we can see that what we wanted was not what was best for us.

I really wanted to play football, Mom.

I know, son. But let's look to you at the beginning of your life. You couldn't walk. The doctors said you would never walk. Only a doctor gave us hope. And I clung to that hope, authorized the surgery without being able to ask his father's opinion because he was away. We almost lost you and your Aunt Mary hated me for it.

I remember you two stayed a long time without speaking.

Yes, she only met your brother on his three-year anniversary. Catherine said.

To See you walking, bringing the rings at my wedding with your father was our greatest joy, Jimmy. Do you remember?

I don't remember very well, mom.

It's because you were only four. Catherine said, smiling.

Jimmy put his head on Catherine's lap.

Catherine caressed his head.

The battle was and still is hard, son. But you're here, you can walk. See your friend Lizzie, she has the same problem as you, she went through the same surgeries as you and she doesn't walk as well as you.

I know mother. The most popular girls at school treat her badly for this. But I like Lizzie very much.

Yes, I know. So, be grateful to God and to life, son. If you can't play soccer, you can do other things. Now, take your medicine. Said Catherine, rising from the bed.

Okay. Jimmy said, taking the medicine from Catherine's hand.

And speaking of Lizzie, she's here. Are not you two going to do the homework together?

Yes mom. I had forgotten. I left my group to do this work with her, otherwise she would do it alone. Jimmy said.

That was very sweet of you, my son.

So get up, wash your face and get off this bedroom. Catherine said affectionately.

Are you can make a snack to us?

I'll do whatever you want, my baby. Catherine said, leaving.

Catherine came downstairs and Steve was in the living room with Annye and Lizzie.

He's coming, Lizzie.

Thank you, Catherine.

Catherine, the cake is ready. Let's go to the kitchen. Steve said.

Catherine went to the kitchen with Steve.

And then, Cath?

He knows nothing about adoption. Do not worry. He is sad because he can't be on the team.

Thank God. Steve said.

Sometimes I think I'd better tell him everything. So we can live without this secret. Catherine said.

I'm not ready for this yet, Cath.

It's ok.

Jimmy got up, washed his face, and went into the living room.

Hey, Jimmy. Lizzie said when she saw him.

Hey, Lizzie. Let's start?

Yes, Lizzie said, trying to get up.

Let me take your notebooks to the table. Jimmy said.

Thank you Jimmy.

Catherine prepared sandwiches and juice for the kids and also served the cake.

Annye ate the cake voraciously.

Mommy, the cake is wonderful! I love chocolate cake.

Thank you, Annye. But eat slowly, my dear.

It's really good, Catherine. Lizzie said.

Thank you, Lizzie.

Let's stay out there for a bit? Jimmy and Lizzie need to study. Catherine said.

Come on out Annye and James. Steve said to the children.

Catherine sat down with Steve to watch the children play in the yard.

Steve took her hand.

Did I ever tell you how much I love you today?

No. Actually, it's been a while since the last time. Catherine said.

Oh, really? I need to fix this. Said Steve, smiling.

Yes, you need fix this later. I'm going to wait for this. Said Catherine, kissing him.

Lizzie and Jimmy were doing the homework.

Jimmy, thanks for doing the homework with me.

You're welcome, Lizzie. I'm happy to do this to you.

Oh, my pen isn't working anymore. Lizzie said to Jimmy.

I'll get you a pen. My dad must have some in his office. Jimmy said getting up.

Jimmy opened some drawers in Steve's office, looking for a pen. He found a pen at the bottom of the drawer. He picked up some papers and a paper caught his attention. Jimmy took the papers with his trembling hands.

Jimmy was devastated.

I'm Adopted!


	19. Chapter 19

Jimmy didn't know what to do. He put the adoption papers in the same place and took the pen to Lizzie. Now he understood why Steve had always forbidden him and his brothers to play with his office papers.

Jimmy went back to homework with Lizzie.

What happened, Jimmy? You look very pale!

It's nothing, Lizzie. Let's continue. Jimmy said.

Some time later, Jimmy and Lizzie finished their task and Catherine asked that Steve took the girl home.

Are we taking Lizzie home, Jimmy? Steve asked.

Of course, Dad.

Steve and Jimmy took Lizzie home.

Thank you, Mr. McGarrett.

You're welcome, Lizzie. Steve answered.

Goodbye, Jimmy. I see you tomorrow at school.

Goodbye, Lizzie. See you tomorrow. Jimmy said.

Steve was coming home with Jimmy.

Jimmy looked at Steve.

How the man who always cared for me, not is my father? Jimmy thought .

Steve saw that Jimmy was looking at him and smiled.

What is it, son?

Nothing, Dad.

I can't live without my father, my mother, my brother e my sister. But I can't be a problem in their lives either. Jimmy thought, tears in his eyes.

When Jimmy and Steve got home, Catherine saw that Jimmy wasn't well.

Jimmy, are you in pain, my dear?

Yes mom. A little.

I'll get your medicine. Take a hot bath, you will feel better.

Okay, Mom.

Jimmy, tell me a story? Annye asked.

Jimmy's not well today, Annye. Catherine said

It's okay, Mom. I tell her a story. But I'm going to take a shower first.

Then go to your bath and then come to dinner. Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

Jimmy went to his room to get clean clothes and James followed him.

Jimmy, I don't want to play football anymore.

Why not, James? Are you good at it.

Without you it's not funny, brother. James said.

You can't give up on your dream because of me, James. Jimmy said.

But it's not my dream, Jimmy. I only was playing football because you were there, too. Now I don't want to play anymore.

Jimmy was moved by James' words.

Give me a hug, brother. Jimmy said to James.

James hugged Jimmy.

How beautiful! Catherine said entering the room and hugging the two.

I want to see you two always united. One taking care of the other. Catherine said, kissing her two children.

Can I watch TV now, Mother? James asked.

No, first let's all have dinner, my love .

Okay. James said leaving the room.

I brought your medicine, Jimmy. Catherine said, handing the medicine to Jimmy.

Thank you mother.

You're welcome. Now take your shower and go down to dinner. Your father is hungry.

All right mother.

Catherine was leaving the room when Jimmy called her.

Mom!

Yes, Jimmy?

I love you very much. Never forget that.

Catherine smiled. I love you more, son.

The family had dinner together.

After the dinner, Jimmy told a story to Annye until she slept.

Jimmy kissed Annye's forehead.

I love you, my dear little sister.

After she slept, Jimmy walked over to Steve and hugged him.

Good night dad.

Good night my son. Rest, relax, because tomorrow is a new day. You have many talents. I know you'll find something you enjoy doing.

Thanks for everything, Dad. My father! Jimmy said with tears in his eyes.

Go to sleep, son. I love you.

Jimmy went to his room and James was already asleep.

The next day, Catherine woke up early, as usual, to prepare breakfast for the children and send them to school.

She went to Annye's bedroom. Annye was asleep like a little angel.

Then she went to the boys' room.

She saw James sleeping, but Jimmy's bed was empty.

That's weird! I always have to wake Jimmy up.

She went to the bathroom, but he wasn't there.

She went to the kitchen, searched for him in the yard, but couldn't find it.

She went back to the boys' room and opened Jimmy's wardrobe.

Oh my God! Don't do this to me, Jimmy. Catherine thought.

He went to his room and woke Steve up.

Steve, wake up! Please, wake up!

Steve woke up startled.

What happened, Cath?

Oh, Jimmy!

Is he having a seizure? Steve asked.

No, Steve. He abandoned us. He ran away from home. Catherine said, crying.

He wouldn't do that, Cath!

But he did. I want my son back, Steve!


	20. Chapter 20

Please, Steve. Find our son!

Take it easy, Cath. I'll find him. Don't tell the children that Jimmy ran away from home.

But James and Annye had woken up because Catherine was talking too loud for being nervous.

Jimmy ran away from home? James asked. He and Annye were standing at the door of the bedroom.

I want Jimmy. Annye said, making a crying face.

Steve got up to change his clothes.

Come here, children. Catherine said.

James and Annye approached her mother.

Jimmy ran away from home, but your dad's gonna bring him back.

But why did he run away from home, Mom? James asked.

I still don't know, son. But I don't want you two to worry about it. This is a matter for adults, for me and your father to solve. OK?

Okay, mom.

Daddy, tell Jimmy I'll give him all my chocolate if he comes home. Annye said, crying.

I tell him, my little princess. Steve said, hugging her.

I'm going, Cath. I'll not come home without Jimmy. Steve said, hugging Catherine too.

And you, champion, take care of your mother and Annye until I get back. I'll bring your brother back. Steve said kissing James's head.

You can trust me, Dad. James said.

Great, son. Steve said.

Steve, wait a minute. I'm going to call Emma, Lizzie's mother. Lizzie is his best friend. Maybe he went to her house. Catherine said.

Do it, Cath. I wait.

Catherine called Emma, but Emma said that Jimmy had not shown up there.

Emma went to Lizzie's room.

Lizzie! Open the door, daughter.

Just a minute, Mom.

Lizzie opened the door for Emma to enter.

Why did you lock the door, Lizzie?

I think I locked it without realizing it, Mom. Excuse me. Lizzie said.

Lizzie, do you know anything about Jimmy running away from home?

No, Mom. Jimmy ran away from home?

Yes, he ran away. Catherine called me. She and Steve are desperate. So if you know anything, you'd better tell me now. Emma said.

I'm so sorry, Mom. I can't help. Lizzie said.

Okay. I'm going to work. Don't open the door for anyone. And don't tell anyone that your father is traveling.

OK.

Emma left and Lizzie bent down to look under her bed.

You can leave, Jimmy.

Jimmy stepped out from under Lizzie's bed.

I lied to my mother, Jimmy. This isn't right. Lizzie said annoyed.

I'm sorry, Lizzie. You're right. I shouldn't have come here.

Go home, Jimmy. Don't do this to your parents.

They are not my parents, Lizzie.

What do you mean, Jimmy?

I'm adopted.

But they're your parents, Jimmy. It doesn't matter if they are adoptive parents. They love you. My father isn't my biological father either. Lizzie said.

Not?

No. My biological father abandoned my mother when I was born. He didn't want a daughter with a physical disability. Some time later my mother met her current husband. And he accepted me and takes care of me to this day, Jimmy. He is my father, it doesn't matter that we don't have the same blood.

My brothers are healthy, Lizzie. It's me who gives work and concern to them.

But I'm sure they do not care about that, Jimmy. They do not care about the difficulties because they love you.

Jimmy cried.

Lizzie hugged him.

I know you're hurting, Jimmy. But you need to talk to them.

I'm leaving your house so you don't have to lie to your mother anymore. Jimmy said, reaching for his backpack.

Jimmy, go your home please.

Goodbye, Lizzie. Jimmy said, leaving.

Steve searched for Jimmy with the help of the team all day. HPD was also helping.

At night, he dismissed the staff and stayed in headquarters, looking for Jimmy in the filming of security cameras scattered throughout the city.

Where are you, my son? Steve said, thinking aloud.

Catherine called Steve and he hoped she would tell him that Jimmy had come home.

Hey, Cath.

Steve, what about Jimmy?

I haven't found him yet, Cath.

You look very tired. Catherine said.

Yes, I'm very tired. But I promised you that I would not go home without Jimmy.

He didn't take the pills, Steve. I'm very worried about that.

He can't be without the pills, Catherine.

I already called all the hospitals, Steve.

Go rest, my dear. I'll keep looking for him. Steve said.

I can't sleep, Steve. It's hard to be without him. Looks like a piece of me is missing.

I feel that way too, Cath. How are the kids?

They are very sad. Annye is desolate. Said Catherine.

I promise you I'll find him. I love you, Cath.

I love you too, Steve.

The next day, Catherine went out with the children to look for Jimmy. She was everywhere significant to him. She went to the square where she takes him when he was small, went to the rehab clinic, searched for him on the beach, but didn't find him.

Steve also looked for Jimmy, where he used to play football, but didn't find it.

Another day came to an end and Jimmy wasn't found.

Go home, Steve. You need to rest. Danny said.

I promised Catherine that I wouldn't go home without Jimmy. Steve said.

You have not slept in two days, Steve.

What about him, Danny? Did he sleep? Is he hungry? Is he in pain? Did he have a seizure? He's out of medicine, Danny.

Steve sighed.

Catherine called me and said Annie refuses to eat. I need to keep looking for him. I'm going back to headquarters.

Steve returned to headquarters, discouraged. He would spend another night checking the security cameras.

Steve came into his office and had a surprise. Jimmy was asleep on the office couch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Steve called Catherine.**

 **Cath, I went back to headquarters and found Jimmy sleeping in my office.**

 **Oh, Steve. This is wonderful!**

 **Do I let him sleep or do I wake him? He looks very tired. Steve said.**

 **Wake him up and bring him home. He goes to sleep in his bed.**

 **All right, Cath.**

 **Thank you, Steve. Thank you for bringing him back.**

 **He came here alone, Cath.**

 **But I know you've been looking for him relentlessly.**

 **The children will be happy. Steve said.**

 **Yes for sure.**

 **Goodbye, Cath. We'll be home soon. Steve said, closing the call.**

 **Steve approached Jimmy and saw that he had bruises on his body. Steve called him.**

 **Jimmy! Wake up, son!**

 **Jimmy woke up startled.**

 **Hey. Stay calm. Said Steve.**

 **Jimmy ran his hands over his head, and this was a sign that he was distressed.**

 **What happened, Jimmy? Why are you hurt?**

 **I was mugged, Dad. They took my phone and my money and beat me.**

 **I'll take care of it later. Now, I wonder why you ran away from home, Jimmy?**

 **I already know that I'm adopted, Dad. I didn't want to worry you and Mom anymore. Your children are healthy and ...**

 **Steve interrupted Jimmy.**

 **Stop, Jimmy! This is the biggest bullshit you've ever talked about in your life. Have you ever heard me or Catherine, complain about caring for you?**

 **Jimmy said nothing.**

 **Answer me, Jimmy!**

 **No, father. Jimmy replied with the head down.**

 **Why did you adopt me? For pity?**

 **No, Jimmy. I adopted you because I needed you. My life was sad and empty and you gave meaning to my life. Her mother arrived two years later. She wanted to adopt you out of love. We don't pity you, we love you!**

 **Jimmy tried to wipe away the tears.**

 **If you want to cry, cry. No need to be ashamed, my son.**

 **What about my biological parents? Jimmy asked.**

 **That was the question Steve feared the most.**

 **They died, Jimmy.**

 **In an accident? Jimmy asked.**

 **No. In confrontation with my team.**

 **What? Jimmy asked.**

 **They were criminals, Jimmy.**

 **And you killed them?**

 **In fact, the weapon his father held fired hitting his mother while we fought. Then he shot me and Danny then shot him. They had kidnapped a woman, Jimmy. And they had a very extensive criminal record.**

 **Jimmy didn't answer. He was having several feelings at the same time.**

 **I know you're going to hate me for it. But it's a relief for me to tell you the whole truth. Let's go home, Jimmy. Your brothers are suffering because of your absence. James is feeling guilty that you left home and Annye doesn't want to eat. You know how she likes you.**

 **Steve said.**

 **Jimmy cried like a child.**

 **I want to see my mother.**

 **Of course, Jimmy. Let's go home. She's waiting anxiously for you.**

 **Steve took Jimmy home. He didn't know if he should have told Jimmy the truth about his parents, because now Jimmy was suffering a lot.**

 **Jimmy went home quietly. Catherine was waiting for them in the living room.**

 **Jimmy! She said when Jimmy walked into the house.**

 **Mom! Jimmy said, going to Catherine. He hugged her and cried a lot.**

 **Son, what happened? Catherine asked affectionately.**

 **You're hurt, son! What happened to him, Steve? Catherine asked looking at Steve.**

 **He was mugged, Cath. And he already knows everything.**

 **Catherine was silent and let Jimmy cry. She just hugged him.**

 **Forgive me, Mom. I love you. He said after a long time.**

 **It's okay, Jimmy. The important thing is you're here. And I love you more, dear. Let me take care of you.**

 **I'm hungry and I'm in pain. Jimmy said.**

 **I made you a snack while I waited for you to arrive. I also separated a comfortable outfit for you to wear and I left it on your bed.**

 **I'll take a shower.**

 **Come on, darling. I'll take your snack to your room.**

 **Steve looked Jimmy climbing the stairs.**

 **Did they hit him, Steve? Catherine asked.**

 **He said yes, Cath. Steve said sadly.**

 **Don't be like that, Steve.**

 **He's hating me, Cath.**

 **No, Steve. He's sad, but he doesn't hate you. Catherine said, hugging him.**

 **Go take care of him. He needs you. Steve said.**

 **Okay. Catherine said, going to the kitchen to get Jimmy the snack. She also got his medicine.**

 **Jimmy got out of the shower, ate and took his meds.**

 **You want to talk, son?**

 **Nope. I just want to sleep,mom.**

 **It's all right. We'll talk when you want.**

 **Jimmy was looking at James sleeping in the next bed.**

 **James will be very happy when he wakes up and sees you. Catherine said.**

 **What about Annye? Asked Jimmy.**

 **Annye didn't eat much of anything today, Jimmy. She's missing you so much.**

 **I missed her, too.**

 **I'll let you sleep, my dear. Good night. Love you very much.**

 **I love you too, Mom.**

 **Catherine switched off the light and closed the door.**

 **She went to your bedroom and found Steve with the head down.**

 **Hey, don't be like this. Give him time, Steve. He loves you, you're his father. He's just hurt.**

 **I hope everything gets back to normal soon, Cath. Now I have to find those idiots who hit him.**


	22. Chapter 22

James woke up and saw Jimmy sleeping next to him. He was radiant and went to Catherine and Steve's room.

Mom! Dad! Jimmy came back. James said, shaking Steve and Catherine.

What happened, son? Steve asked.

Jimmy's back, Dad!

I know, son. I brought him last night.

Thanks dad. I'll tell Annye. James said, running to his sister's room.

Annye, Annye! Wake up, Annye!

What, James? Annye said sleepily.

Jimmy's back home!

Jimmy? Annye said, jumping out of bed.

Jimmy! Jimmy! Annye shouted, going to Jimmy and James's room.

What shouting is this, Steve? Catherine said, waking up.

The children have discovered that Jimmy is at home. Steve said, smiling.

So it wasn't a dream? Is my son really home? Catherine said.

Steve hugged her. Yes, he's really at home, but he's farther away than ever.

I'm going to talk to him, okay? Catherine said.

I'll wait for it. Steve said, kissing her.

Jimmy! Jimmy! Annye said, waking her brother.

Hi, Annye! Jimmy said, hugging his sister.

Jimmy, I'm glad you're back! James said.

Hi, James. Give me a hug, brother.

Catherine entered the room and saw the three brothers hugging.

Awww! How beautiful, my babies hugging each other! Catherine said, smiling.

Mom comes too! Annye said.

Catherine hugged them too.

I love you! But someone is missing here. Catherine said.

Daddy! Annye said.

Yeah, go get Dad, Annye.

Annye came and came back, bringing Steve by the hand.

What, Cath?

We're having a family hug. And this family wouldn't exist without you, my love. Come here! Catherine said.

Steve came over and Catherine, Annye and James hugged him.

Jimmy, are not you coming? Catherine asked.

Of course, Mama. What would I do without my father?

Jimmy got up and hugged Steve as well.

Thank you family. I love you so much. Steve said excitedly.

We also love you, love of my whole life. Catherine said.

Thank you. Steve said, kissing her quickly.

And you, Jimmy, don't think of running away again because I'm going after you to the end of the world. You're part of this family and always will be. Steve said, hugging Jimmy.

And that serves both of you as well. Don't even think about running away from home. Steve said to James and Annye.

All right, Dad. I'll not run away anymore. Forgive me. Jimmy said.

I forgive you, son. Now, I need to get to work. I need the description of the guys who beat you, Jimmy.

Leave it alone, Daddy.

No. No one steals and knocks on my son and goes unpunished. Describe me how they are, or rather, you go with me to the headquarters. Steve said.

Okay, Daddy.

That's it, Dad! Get them! Who told them to mess with a McGarrett? James said.

Yes,son! That's it! No one messes with the McGarretts. Steve said, hugging James.

Can I go to headquarters with you and Jimmy? James asked.

You can.

I want a hug too, Daddy. Annye said extending her arms to Steve.

Steve took her in his lap.

Come here my little princess. Steve said.

Can I go to headquarters too? Annye asked.

No. You can't. Are you going to leave Mom here alone?

No. I'm staying with Mommy.

Good girl! Steve said, kissing her forehead and putting her on the floor.

Get dressed, boys. Steve said, leaving the room.

Catherine followed him.

You're going to take the boys to headquarters, but don't take them in any chase, Steve. Catherine said ,worried.

Of course not, Cath. They'll stay safe at headquarters. Jerry will see to it that they don't leave.

It's all right. I need to do some shopping. I'm going out with Annye. Catherine said.

Come here! Steve said hugging her tight.

I love you. Steve said.

Love you too. Love much.

Steve arrived with the boys at headquarters.

Hey, I see you found him, Steve. Danny said, referring to Jimmy.

Yeah. And now I need to find some guys who stole his phone and hit him.

Tani, please try tracking Jimmy's phone. Steve said.

Does my phone have a tracker, Dad? Asked Jimmy.

Yes, Jimmy. Did not you know? Steve asked.

No, dad.

Someone is using his phone on Waikiki Beach. Tani said.

Great. Keep following and informing us, Tani.

Come on Danny!

Jimmy and James, don't leave here!

We're not leaving here, Dad. Don't worry. Jimmy said.

Some minutes later...

A boy was on the beach, talking on the phone, when Steve arrived and pulled the phone from his hand.

Where did you get this phone? Steve asked.

This is my phone, man.

No, it's not. This phone is from a child who was beaten by thieves.

It's all right. I bought this phone from a friend. Said the boy.

Take me to him now! Steve said

I think you'd better obey him. Danny said.

All right, I'll take you to him.

Steve broke into the house of the man who hit Jimmy.

What is it, man?

So you're the coward who likes to hit kids? Steve said.

What are you talking about?

You're stuck for stealing and assaulting a teenager. Steve said, very angry.

It's very bad to you, because this teenager is his son. Danny said to the man.

You're going to take me to your partner. Now. Steve said.

Steve arrested the other thief and then took Jimmy to the police station to acknowledge them.

Yes, it's them, Dad.

Great. They're going to spend some time in jail. Here's your phone, Jimmy.

You got my phone back! But I did not like it knowing I had a tracker on it.

I'm sorry, son. But the crawler will continue. Steve said, smiling.

When will I have a phone, Dad? I'm already 10 years old. James asked.

I can arrange this for your birthday, son.

Will it also have a tracker?

For sure, James! Steve said.

Steve went back to the headquarters with the kids. The team was watching a TV news.

What happened? Asked Steve.

A man is holding hostages in a toy store. Said Junior.

Dad, it's Mom's car! James said, pointing to the corner of the screen.

What? Tani trace Catherine's phone, please. I want to make sure where she is.

Mom's phone too, dad? Asked Jimmy.

Yes, Jimmy. When you love, you take care. Learn this. Steve said nervously.

She is there. I'm so sorry. Tani said.

Shots, Dad. The reporter said there were shots. Oh my God! Mother, Annye! Jimmy said nervously.

Danny, can you take us there? I don't think I'm in a position to drive. Steve said.

Of course, let's all. Danny said.

A few minutes before ...

Mama, I'm scared. Annye said, crying a lot.

Make this girl shut up!

Please, Annye. Nothing will happen. Stop crying, my love. Catherine said.

I want my daddy! Said Annye, still crying.

I warned! Said the man, hitting Annye.

Oh my God! What did you do? My daughter!

The man turned his back on Catherine and she opened her purse, picked up her gun, and hit him.

My baby! Somebody call an ambulance, please. Catherine said, crying.


	23. Chapter 23

**Steve arrived at the store just as Annye was being placed in the ambulance. He saw Catherine and ran up to her, followed by Jimmy and James.  
**

 **They saw Annye and they were desolate.**

 **Little Princess! Steve said, wanting to hold her hand.**

 **Jimmy and James hugged and cried.**

 **Catherine was suffering and seeing her family suffer.**

 **Cath! Steve said, hugging her.**

 **Steve, she just wanted a new doll! Catherine said, trying to explain why they were in that shop.**

 **You're not to blame, Cath. She wanted to go to headquarters with me and I did not let her go.**

 **Nor is it your fault, Steve.**

 **Tell me she'll be fine, Mom. Jimmy said.**

 **She's going to be fine, Jimmy. She needs to be okay. I need my daughter.**

 **Annye! Annye! James shouted.**

 **Calm down, son! Come here! Catherine said, hugging James.**

 **Leave him to me, Cath. Go with her in the ambulance. We will go after you. Steve said.**

 **OK. I have to go, son. Catherine said, kissing James' head and walking into the ambulance.**

 **Annye... Dad. James said inconsolably.**

 **What happened, Steve? Danny asked as he reached them.**

 **Annye was shot, Danny. I need to go to the hospital. Steve said.**

 **Let's go! Danny said.**

 **Steve, Danny and the boys arrived at the hospital.**

 **I'll stay here with the boys, Steve. Go stay with your wife. Danny said.**

 **Thank you, my friend. "Steve told Danny.**

 **Jimmy, take care of your brother.**

 **I'll take care of him, Dad. Jimmy said.**

 **Steve was looking for news from Annye at the hospital.**

 **He found Catherine in front of the Surgical Center door.**

 **Cath! How is she? What did the doctors say?**

 **They did not say anything, Steve. They just took her to the Surgical Center. Catherine said, very nervous.**

 **Come here! Calm down. Our little princess will get better soon, you'll see. Steve said, hugging Catherine.**

 **I feel so guilty, Steve. When he entered the store armed and threatening everyone, I could have reacted, but I was afraid.**

 **Steve cupped her face with both hands.**

 **Cath, it's not your fault!**

 **It's our baby in there, Steve.**

 **I know, Cath.**

 **What's happening to our family, Steve? First Jimmy runs away from home, now this happens to Annye. I'm feeling a lousy mother.**

 **Do not talk silly. You're a wonderful mother. You're even more wonderful as a wife. I had a dream, and you fulfilled my dream. If you had not gone back to the island, today Jimmy and I would be two unfortunates. Jimmy probably would not be walking. I owe a lot to you. You gave me a beautiful family! Let's not lose Annye! Are you listening to me? Steve said, looking into her eyes.**

 **Yes, I'm listening. Thank you. Catherine said, hugging Steve.**

 **So come on, sit down here and we'll wait for good news. Steve said, making her sit down in the chair.**

 **Some time later, the doctors came and said they would have to operate Annye.**

 **The projectile passed very close to the heart. It was a real miracle that she survived. Now we need to remove the projectile.**

 **Is she going to be okay, doctor? Steve asked anxiously.**

 **We hope so. When the surgery is over, I'll come and talk to you.**

 **Thank you, doctor. Catherine said, a little more relieved.**

 **You're welcome. Excuse me. The doctor said, leaving.**

 **Steve, we need to talk with the boys. They are also suffering.**

 **Of course, Cath. Let's see them.**

 **Danny was in the waiting room with Jimmy and James.**

 **Danny hugged Catherine.**

 **How is she?**

 **She'll undergo surgery, Danny. The doctor said it was a miracle she survived.**

 **I'm sure she'll be fine.**

 **Thanks. You're a good friend, Danny. Catherine said.**

 **James was still crying a lot.**

 **James, Annye's going to be fine. Calm down, son. Catherine said, hugging him until he calmed down.**

 **Jimmy, did you take your pills? Steve asked.**

 **Yes Dad. Do not worry about me. What matters now is Annye.**

 **You and James also are important, Jimmy.**

 **I know, Daddy.**

 **Take them home, Steve. I stay here. Catherine said.**

 **No. I just leave here after seeing my little princess well.**

 **We will not leave either. Jimmy said.**

 **I'm hungry, Mom. James said.**

 **I'll buy you something to eat, my love. Come on, Jimmy. Catherine said, taking them both.**

 **I'm so sorry you guys are going through this, Steve. Danny said.**

 **Thank you friend. I was too scared to lose Annye. And I still have.**

 **She'll be fine.**

 **Go home and rest, Danny. Jimmy can take care of James.**

 **No. I'm staying here. I'll take care of them, "Danny said.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Catherine was with the boys when her phone rang.**

 **Mother, your phone. Jimmy said.**

 **Answer it for me, Jimmy. I do not want to talk to anyone. Catherine said.**

 **Jimmy picked up the phone.**

 **It's Lizzie. Jimmy said.**

 **Hey, Lizzie.**

 **Hey, Jimmy. My mother told me that You came home. She spoke to your mother this morning.**

 **Yes, Lizzie. I came back home. Can you call me later, why my father retrieved my phone that had been stolen.**

 **That's good, Jimmy. Glad to know that you are well and are at home.**

 **I'm not home, Lizzie. Annye was wounded in that robbery at the toy store.**

 **My God! I saw it on television, but I did not know it was Annye.**

 **She's in surgery. I'll call you later, Lizzie. Thank you for caring about me.**

 **You're welcome, Jimmy. I expect Annye to get better soon. Kiss to you. Lizzie said, ending the call.**

 **Jimmy handed the phone to Catherine.**

 **Thanks son. I do not have the patience to talk to anyone.**

 **After the boys ate, Catherine and Steve were again to the Surgical Center, waiting for news from Annye.**

 **Do you remember when we found out you were pregnant? Steve said.**

 **Yes. It was a huge surprise. I did not expect to get pregnant again. Catherine said.**

 **Yes, and it was a very difficult pregnancy, she was born much ahead of time and she fought for life. And now she's fighting for life again. Our little princess is a warrior, Cath.**

 **I know. Come here, I just need to feel the strength of your embrace. Catherine said, hugging Steve.**

 **My life my love. Steve said , in low voice, in her ear.**


	24. Chapter 24

A few hours later Annye's surgery was over.

The doctor came back to see Steve and Catherine.

So what, doctor? Catherine asked.

Everything happened as expected. She is fine but will be under observation at the Intensive Care Center. Only one of you two can stay with her.

Go home, Cath. I'll stay with her. You need to rest. You can come back tomorrow. Steve said.

I don't want to leave her, Steve.

She isn't going to wake up today. Only tomorrow. Am I right, Doctor?

Yes, you're right. She is under anesthesia.

It's all right. I'm going home with the boys. But I'll be back early tomorrow. Catherine said.

It's all right. I'm going to ask Danny to take you home. Steve said.

Can I see her, Doctor? Catherine asked.

Of course yes. Come with me.

Catherine saw your little girl. She didn't want to see her in a hospital bed.

Hey, my baby. Mommy's here.

Steve went to Danny, to ask him to take Catherine and the boys home.

He found the boys agitated.

What happened? Steve asked.

Father, the mothers of the other children are criticizing Mom. Jimmy said.

But why?

They're saying that Catherine put everyone at risk when she shot the guy. Danny said.

What? He shot my daughter without mercy. He would not let Annye be rescued. Catherine did what she had to do. They're criticizing Catherine because their kids are home, they're fine. It's my daughter who's in a hospital bed. Steve said nervously.

What about Annye, Daddy? James asked.

Surgery is over, son. She is fine. Steve said.

That's good, Dad.

Danny, can you get Catherine and the boys home?

Of course, Steve.

Jimmy and James, don't tell your mother about the criticism. She already has many problems. OK?

OK. The boys answered.

Danny took Catherine and the boys home.

Thank you very much, Danny.

You're welcome, Catherine. I'll bring your car in the morning. Give me the keys.

Of course, Danny. Here they are. Catherine said, taking the keys in her purse.

See you tomorrow. Danny said.

See you tomorrow, Danny.

Say thank you to Danny. Catherine said to the boys.

Thank you, Uncle Danny. They said.

Danny just smiled and left.

Catherine came in with the boys.

James ...

I know, Mom. Take a shower and brush your teeth. James said, interrupting Catherine.

Then go soon, son. Please.

OK. James said, climbing the stairs.

Catherine lay down on the couch, discouraged.

Jimmy sat down and took off Catherine's shoes.

You don't have to do this, Jimmy. Go rest.

Jimmy rubbed her feet.

You're wonderful, my son. Thanks.

Annye's coming home soon, Mom. Jimmy said, wanting to comfort Catherine.

I hope so. Catherine said, crying.

Don't cry, Mom.

I'm a lousy mother, Jimmy.

No. You're the best mother in the world. If ten lives I had, in the ten lives you would be my mother.

Thank you, Jimmy. It means a lot to me to hear it. I love you son.

I love you too. Jimmy said, massaging her feet until she fell asleep.

Jimmy went to her bedroom and picked up a blanket. He covered Catherine.

Good night mom. Jimmy said, kissing her forehead.

James had slept too.

Jimmy decided to call Lizzie.

Hey, Lizzie.

Hey, Jimmy. How's Annye?

She operated and the doctor said she'll be fine.

That's good, Jimmy.

Anything new at school, Lizzie?

Yes, Jimmy. We have a new job to do.

In Group?

No. It will be in double. Lizzie said.

And you already have someone? Jimmy asked.

Not yet.

Can I do this school work with you? Asked Jimmy.

Of course, Jimmy. I will be very happy.

Me too, Lizzie.

Lizzie was very happy to hear that.

Jimmy ... "Lizzie hesitated.

Talk, Lizzie. Jimmy said.

Would you like to dance with me at my fifteenth birthday party? Lizzie asked.

I?

Yes. Lizzie said.

I'm going to love it, Lizzie.

Thank you, Jimmy. Lizzie said, happy.

You're welcome. Good evening, Lizzie. I talk to you tomorrow.

Good night, Jimmy. Lizzie said, ending the call.

I need to talk to my dad. But I have to wait for Annye to get better. Jimmy thought.

At the hospital, Steve stroked Annye's hair.

Your hair is as beautiful as Mom's hair. Did you know that?

I was so happy when you were born. I love your brothers so much, but you're Daddy's little princess. But don't tell them this, otherwise they'll be jealous.

Steve kissed Annye's forehead.

I love you, daughter. Mom loves you, too.

The next day, Catherine awoke to the sound of the bell.

Danny came early. She thought.

Catherine opened the door and had a surprise.

Hello!

Doris?

Hello friends. Are you excited about Cath's return in episode 9x11? I bet yes.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, Catherine.

Hey, Doris! How many years haven't we seen each other! Catherine said, hugging her.

It's true, Catherine. I hope Steve receives me as well as you do.

He'll be very happy to see you, Doris.

Will it really?

Of course yes. I know my husband, Doris. He'll be happy!

Dóris had aged well. And she actually seemed happy to be back.

Where is Steve?

He's in the hospital with our little girl.

Do you and Steve have a daughter?

Yes. And we also have two boys.

Seriously? I thought you only had the boy adopted.

Yes, but don't talk like that, Doris. He's my son, no matter if he's adopted.

Sorry, Catherine. And what happened to my little granddaughter?

She was shot, Doris. Steve's in the hospital with her.

Oh my God! How did this happen Catherine?

I'll tell you everything, Dóris . But first let's get your bags and go inside. You can't stand here on the porch.

You're right, Catherine.

Catherine helped Doris pick up her bags and took it to the Annye's room.

This room is so beautiful! Said Doris.

This is Annye's room.

Doris looked at the Picture Frame on the nightstand.

Is it my little granddaughter?

Yes, Dóris. It's Annye. Catherine said.

She's beautiful, Catherine!

Yes. My daughter is really beautiful. I need go to the hospital to see her. Will you be all right, Doris?

Of course, Catherine. Go see your little girl. I'm fine.

Annye was shot yesterday in an assault on the toy store. She was surgery and Steve stayed with her. I'm going to the hospital now so he can come home and rest.

I'm so sorry, Catherine. She'll be fine. She's going to meet her grandmother. Said Dóris, hugging Catherine.

Thank you, Dóris. The boys are sleeping. When they wake up, Tell them I went to see Annye. Said Catherine.

I can't wait to meet them. Call me to tell me about my granddaughter.

OK. See you later. Said Catherine, leaving the house.

At the hospital, Annye woke up startled.

Mommy!

Steve was napping sitting next to her and woke up startled.

Hey, little princess!

Dad, it hurts here. Annye said putting her hand on the surgery site.

I know my love. Wait a minute.

Nurse, she woke up and is in pain.

The nurse gave her pain medicine and changed her dressings.

Where's mommy?

Catherine will be here soon, daughter.

I want to go home, Daddy.

I know my love. But you're going to have to stay here for a few days.

Catherine sent a message to Steve's phone, saying she had arrived.

Little princess, Mommy came. I need to get out so she can come in. All right?

All right, Daddy.

I love you, Annye. Steve said, kissing the girl's forehead.

Steve left CTI and found Catherine in the hallway.

They hugged each other affectionately.

How is she?

She woke up, Cath, and asked for you. She is in pain, but the nurse has already applied the medicine in her serum.

Okay. Go home and rest. Reassure the boys. And I left you a huge surprise at home. Catherine said smiling.

What? He asked curiously.

If I say it, it will not be a surprise any more. Now go, I'm going to see our daughter.

I love you, Cath. Steve said kissing her cheek.

I love you too, sailor.

Steve went home and Catherine went to Annye.

Hello my love! Mommy came to take care of you. Catherine said smiling at Annye.

Hello my dear mama! Annye said, smiling.

Steve came home and heard a noise in the kitchen. He thought it was the boys. He did not believe it when he saw Doris preparing breakfast.

Mom?

Hey, Steve!

Steve came over and hugged her.

Mom, it's good to see you! How I've been thinking about you lately. I thought we'd never see each other again.

I've thought a lot about you and Mary, too, lately. I'm back to stay, Steve. I don't want to die away from my family. I spent three weeks with Mary, but there is no more place for me in Mary's life. Is there room for me in your life? Asked Doris, with emotion.

Yes, of course. Come here. Steve said, hugging her again.

Thank you, son. I'm proud of you. You're a father, you've formed a beautiful family with Catherine.

Yes. Have you met the boys?

I went to their room and looked at them quickly. Both are gorgeous! My granddaughter is also the most beautiful girl in the world. I saw her picture. She's very cute. How is she?

She woke up this morning. She'll be fine.

Sit down to have breakfast with me. Said Doris.

Okay, said Steve, smiling.

Jimmy and James woke up and searched for Catherine in her bedroom. When they did not find her, they went to the kitchen.

Good Morning!

Good morning, Jimmy. Good morning, James. I want you guys to meet your grandmother Doris, my mother.

Doris got up and hugged Jimmy and then James.

It's nice to meet you both. Doris said.

It's nice to meet you too, Grandma. The boys said.

Steve was very happy. Now his family was complete. His wife, his children and his mother. Despite what happened to Annye, despite Jimmy's health problems, he just had to thank God.

Somewhere in the world a group of men were gathered.

Our boss was captured in Hawaii a month ago by a man named Steve McGarrett.

He put on the screen a picture of Steve with Catherine, Jimmy, James and Annye.

We'll hit him in your weak spot. We need a plan ...

PS: Laura, I'm thinking fondly at your suggestion about a new story.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve was restless at home. He was worried about his daughter and felt her and Catherine's absence at home. He then decided to go to headquarters to see how the team was dealing with work in his absence. He needed to keep his mind occupied.

He found Doris and James in the living room, playing dominoes.

Steve smiled.

James already convinced you to play with him, Mother?

Yes, Steve. But you know I like to play. I've played a lot with you when you were a kid, remember?

Yes I remember. Steve said.

And James is cute. It's your thumbnail, Steve.

Steve just smiled.

I think Jimmy didn't like me very much. Said Doris.

He liked you, Grandma. Jimmy is like that. He likes to be alone sometimes. James said, as he chose the domino piece for the next move.

It's true, Mother. Jimmy has a lot of problems. I'll talk to him. Steve said.

So go, Steve. Said Doris, concentrating on the game.

Steve saw Jimmy sitting on the sand, on the edge of the beach. Steve approached to talk to him.

Catherine was always better at talking to Jimmy than he was. But in her absence, he needed to know what was happening to his son.

He came over and sat on the sand next to Jimmy.

Why are you out here alone, son? Your grandmother thinks you didn't like her.

Jimmy was surprised by that.

No, father. Is not true. I liked her. I'm just thinking a little.

And you want to share those thoughts with me? Steve asked.

You're worried about Annye, you don't have to worry about me. I'm not thinking of running away again.

Yes, I'm worried about your sister. But I also have time for you and your brother.

Tonight I felt like I was going to have a seizure, Dad. And I managed to control it. I got up and took my medicine because I didn't want to wake Mom. She was very tired. Jimmy said.

That's great, Jimmy. Very good, my son. Steve said, hugging Jimmy and kissing his head.

Jimmy smiled. He gathered the courage to talk to Steve about a subject that afflicted him.

Do you think I'll ever be able to have a girlfriend? Jimmy asked Steve.

Steve smiled.

Of course, Jimmy. Why not? Are you enjoying someone already? Steve asked Jimmy.

I'm not sure, Dad. How do I know I'm enjoying someone? How was it with Mom?

Steve smiled at the thought of the time he met Catherine in the Navy.

Well, I'll try to summarize for you, Jimmy. When you're liking someone, you think about the person a lot. When I met Catherine, I couldn't stop thinking about her and that smile in the days that followed. I thought this would pass, that I would forget, but that didn't happen.

And what else? Jimmy asked.

Well, I felt my heart beat stronger when I saw her and I wanted to always be close to her, talk to her.

So I think I'm liking someone, Dad. Jimmy said in shame.

And I can know who she is? Steve asked.

Lizzie. Jimmy said.

Hmm. Lizzie. It's no surprise to me. Lizzie's a good girl, but don't you think it's too early for this, Jimmy? You two are only 14 years old.

We're going to be 15 in two months, Dad.

And how do you deal with her disability? Steve asked.

I don't care about that, Dad. I also have problems and she accepts me as I am. Why shouldn't I accept her as she is?

Pretty much what you said son.

But I don't think your mother will agree to this right now. Wait a little bit more.

Do you think Mom will be angry?

I don't think that anger is the right word. She likes Lizzie. But you're too young, you need to study to have a future, Jimmy.

All right, Dad.

Now go near your grandmother and your brother. I go to the headquarters and then I'll see your sister at the hospital. Steve said, getting up.

Tell Annye that I love her. And tell Mom that I'm really missing her. Jimmy said, getting up too.

I'll tell them, Jimmy.

Steve and Jimmy entered the house.

Mom, I'm going to work, and then I'm going to the hospital. Steve said to Doris.

Don't you want to wait for lunch, Steve? I'll prepare the food now. Doris said, getting up.

Not, Mom. I'm not hungry. Steve said.

Can I help you make lunch, Grandma? Asked Jimmy.

Of course, Jimmy. It will be great. Doris said, smiling.

I want to help too. James said.

You're too jealous, kid! Jimmy said, smiling.

Bye, Family! I'll see you guys later. Said Steve, leaving to go to work.

A week later Annye was released by the doctor to go home. The boys were missing their sister and mother, since Catherine stayed in the hospital all these days.

The boys decorated the house with the help of Doris and put a banner saying, Welcome Annye.

Steve went to pick them up at the hospital. He was anxious to have Catherine and Annye at home again.

Steve arrived in the hospital room and Annye was ready to go home.

Dad!

Hey honey. Let's go home? Steve said, catching Annye on his lap.

Yes Daddy. I want to meet Grandma.

Grandma wants to meet you, too. Steve said.

Come on, Cath? I can't stand that house without you. Said Steve, hugging Catherine with another arm.

Come on, Steve. I missed you, too. And I missed my kids so much. Catherine said, wrapping her arm around his waist.

Let's go! No more hospital, little princess. Steve said to Annye.

Annye was very happy when she saw the room of his house adorned with colored balloons.

She smiled non-stop.

James ran to hug her.

Hi James! Annye said.

Hi Annye! Glad you're back!

James, honey, don't squeeze your sister too much. Catherine said.

It hurt, James. Annye said, putting her hand on the Surgery site.

Sorry, Annye. James said, worried.

I did not want to hurt her, Mom. James said to Catherine, looking at her with sad eyes.

Catherine hugged him.

I know my son. It's okay, just be more careful. How are you? I missed you so much! Catherine said, stroking his hair.

I'm fine, Mom. I played dominoes with Grandma many times and won.

Seriously? Doris lost to you? Wow! You're a great player. Catherine said smiling.

Catherine kissed James' cheeks and let him go.

Annye was hugging Jimmy, who was sitting on the couch.

I missed you so much, Annye. Jimmy said, being careful with her.

I missed you too, Jimmy. No one in the hospital told me stories. Annye said.

I'll tell you a story later, okay? said Jimmy.

It's ok! said Annye cheerfully.

Steve wrapped his arm around Catherine's shoulder and pulled her closer.

It's so beautiful the way they care about her, is not it? Steve said, proud of his family.

Yes, it's very beautiful! Catherine said smiling.

Jimmy, will not you give me a hug? Catherine said, opening her arms.

Jimmy got up and hugged her.

I missed you so much, Mom! Jimmy said, hugging her tightly.

I missed you too. Are you alright? Catherine asked, looking into his eyes.

Yes mom. I'm fine.

Great. Catherine said kissing Jimmy's forehead.

Where's your grandmother, Jimmy? Steve asked.

She left to buy a present for Annye. Jimmy said, letting go of Catherine.

Annye will be happy. She's in great anxiety to meet her grandmother. Catherine said, looking at Annye who had been lying on the couch.

Doris could have gone to the hospital to meet her, but she didn't want to go. Steve said.

Annye heard what Steve said and was sad.

Grandma doesn't want to meet me, Daddy? Annye asked.

Of course she wants to meet you, Annye. She just didn't want to go to the hospital. Steve said.

And where is she?

She left but will be back soon, daughter. Keep calm. Catherine said.

The doorbell rang and Jimmy was anxious to open the door.

It was Lizzie. Jimmy had called her saying Annye was coming home.

Hey, Lizzie!

Hey, Jimmy. Has Annye arrived?

Yes. Come in, Lizzie. Please.

Jimmy opened the door wide so Lizzie could come in.

Hello Mr. and Mrs. McGarrett!

Lizzie! What a surprise! Catherine said, hugging the girl.

I came to see Annye.

Of course, feel free. Catherine said.

Steve and Jimmy looked at each other and Catherine was intrigued.

Which is? She asked Steve.

What? Steve said, pretending not to know what she was asking.

What were those looks between you and Jimmy?

We'll talk later. Steve said.

Annye was happy with Lizzie's visit. Both was friends.

Lizzie, I'll serv you a snack later. I'm just waiting for my mother-in-law to arrive. All right? Catherine asked.

It's all right. Lizzie said smiling.

Lizzie, now I have a grandma. Annye said happily.

That's good, Annye. I also love my grandma. Lizzie said.

Jimmy sat down next to Lizzie and looked at her admiringly.

Steve noticed this and smiled.

As time goes by fast! My little boy is already a teenager. Steve thought.

Doris came with a present to Annye.

Hello! Said Doris excitedly.

She looked at Annye, who was still lying on the couch.

You must be Annye! I'm Grandma.

Annye stood up.

Hi Grandma. I'm Annye.

Hi Annye. This gift is for you. Doris said, hugging the girl.

Thank you, Grandma.

Annye opened the box and saw a doll.

Grandma, my doll is beautiful!

Glad you liked it, my love. Doris said with a smile.

While everyone was in the living room, happy about Annye's return, James was in the backyard.

James was joking, when someone put the hand in his mouth, preventing him from screaming.

James struggled and bit the man's hand.

The man released James because of the bite.

James ran off, calling for Steve.

Dad! Help!

James? Steve and Catherine said, running to the yard.

They found James

entering through the kitchen door.

What happened, James? Steve asked, startled.

A man wanted to take me away, Daddy. He put his hand in my mouth and I bit him. Then he released me and I ran.

Stay here with your mother. Steve said, going into the yard.

Catherine hugged James. He was shaking.

Did you see his face, son?

Not, Mom.

Steve searched the yard and saw no one. He came back into the house.

Did you see him, Steve? Catherine asked.

I didn't see anyone, Cath. I'm not liking this. There is something very wrong going on.


	27. Chapter 27

What happened?

Doris asked.

Someone tried to kidnap James. Steve answered, worried.

He is shaking. I'll take him to the bedroom. Catherine said.

Not, Mom. I don't want to be alone in my room. I want to stay here, near you.

All right, son. Sit down there on the couch, then. I'll cook you a snack.

All right, Mom.

Come on, James. Said Doris, taking him into the living room.

What now, Steve? Catherine asked.

Who would want to hit us, Cath? Why?

There are many possibilities, Steve. Possibilities we can't even imagine.

I'll take him to the skill forensic. There may be traces of this man's skin under James' fingernails. Steve said.

He's scared, Steve. This will scare him even more. Please don't do that. Catherine asked.

So someone comes to our house, tries to steal our son and we're not going to do anything?

Catherine took a deep breath.

Okay. But try not to make him any more nervous than he is.

All right, Cath.

Steve went into the living room and Annye was comforting James.

Mommy and Daddy will not let anyone take you away, James. But don't stay outside alone anymore. Annye said, hugging her brother.

They're so sweet to each other, Steve. You and Catherine did a great job with the kids. Said Doris.

Thank you mom. I was going to take James to the skill forensic, but Catherine's right. I can't scare him any longer. They're already well traumatized by the recent events.

We're going to protect them, Steve. You can trust me for it. Said Doris.

Thank you mom.

You're welcome, my son.

Guys, I'm serving the snack. Said Catherine putting the sandwiches on the table.

Come on, Lizzie. Jimmy said taking her hand.

Catherine realized that.

Late in the afternoon, Catherine went to take Lizzie home with Jimmy.

They left Lizzie in front of her house.

Lizzie, tell your mother I can't go in and talk to her today. You know everything that happened in my house. I'm very worried. Apologize to her for me.

I'm going to talk to her, Mrs. McGarrett. Lizzie said, getting out of the car.

Goodbye, Jimmy. See you at school tomorrow.

Goodbye, Lizzie. See you tomorrow.

Catherine and Jimmy watched Lizzie come in and then they left.

Catherine was very serious and Jimmy wasn't used to seeing her like this.

I'm so sorry, Mom.

Do you feel sorry for what, son? Catherine asked.

For everything you've been through in the last few week.

Thank you, Jimmy. But don't worry about me.

I'll always worry about you, Mom.

You and James are going to school tomorrow. Take care of your brother for me, Jimmy, Please. And you also have to be careful.

Okay. I'll do it, Mom.

Thank you, son.

They were silent for some time.

You want to tell me something about Lizzie? Catherine asked, changing the subject.

Jimmy was surprised by the question.

Yes mom. She asked me if I want to dance with her at her 15th birthday party.

And you accepted?

Yes. Did I act wrong? Jimmy asked.

No. Lizzie is a good girl and I like her. But if they were those spoiled, selfish, pretentious girls in your class, I wouldn't let it. You're mine and I wouldn't lend you to them. But to Lizzie I lend. Catherine said, smiling.

Jimmy smiled too.

So will you lend me? This is jealousy, Mother.

Yes, it's jealousy. I'm jealous of my children. This is normal.

Jimmy couldn't stop laughing.

Stop laughing at me, Jimmy! Or I'll leave you here and you go home on foot.

OK sorry.

We're going to have to buy you a new social outfit. Catherine said.

Do you teach me how to dance, Mother?

I teach, Jimmy. You'll be the best dancer of the party.

Over the next few days, Steve improved the house security system and forbade the children from being alone in the yard.

One month later...

It was Catherine's birthday. Steve bought a cake to celebrate her birthday with the children. And at night, he would take her to dinner.

Congratulations Cath! I want to celebrate many birthdays at your side. Steve said, hugging her.

Thanks. Catherine said, kissing him.

Congratulations, Mommy! I love you. Can I have some cake? Annye asked, hugging Catherine.

Thank you, I love you too, my baby. I'll give you cake, wait a little.

Congratulations, Mommy! You're the best mother in the world. I want you to live many years. I love you! James said, hugging her.

Thank you, son. I love you so much too. You don't know how much.

Jimmy hugged her, too.

Congratulations, Mom. I wrote some things and I wanted to read to you.

Of course, son. I'll love to hear it. Catherine said, sitting down to listen to him.

Mother is the one who loves and cares and you are the best. Your blood is different from mine, but the love we feel is the same. Mother, you didn't bring me into the world, but I owe you everything, even my life. If I weren't here I would be elsewhere and wouldn't be so happy. Mom, every day of my life you make me forget that you are my foster mother. I'll never forget the kisses of good night, the words of affection and comfort when I needed it you! I love you! Happy Birthday.

Jimmy finished the reading through the tears. Catherine can't contain her tears either. But they were tears of happiness.

Catherine hugged him.

Jimmy, I didn't have the privilege of having you in my uterus, nor to take care of you from your first day of life, but you're a gift to me, you were a personal choice. A decision I have never regretted. Thank you for existing in my life, son. I love you too.

You did great, Jimmy. Steve said.

Thanks dad.

Doris hugged her, too.

Congratulations, Catherine. You know how much I like you, like a daughter.

Thank you, Doris.

Can we eat the cake now? Annye asked.

No, Annye. We have to sing first. You're as greedy as Daddy. James said.

I heard that, James. I'll leave you two months without a monthly allowance. Steve said.

Catherine smiled. She had a very happy afternoon with her family.

At night she prepared to go out to dinner with Steve.

He was waiting for her in the living room when a gorgeous Catherine came down the stairs.

Wow. You look beautiful! Steve said, smiling.

Thank you, sailor.

Children, obey your grandmother. Do whatever she asks. Did you understand?

Yes mom. The children answered.

Great. We can go? Steve said, offering his arm to Catherine.

We can.

Have fun and don't hurry to back home. Said Doris.

Thank you, Doris. Call us if you need

Catherine said.

Steve took Catherine to a great restaurant and she really liked his choice.

Did you like it? Steve asked.

It's wonderful, Steve. Thanks.

You deserve this and more, my queen. Steve said, kissing her hand.

You're so romantic today, sailor. She said, smiling.

How long have not we had one night alone? Steve asked.

It's been a long time. Since I came back to Hawaii, we never went out alone because we had Jimmy and then came James and then Annye. Catherine said.

It's true. So let's enjoy it a lot. Let's toast your birthday.

They raised the goblets.

To the most beautiful wife in the world and to our happiness! Steve said.

To our happiness! Catherine said, smiling.

At home, Doris took care of the children.

All set, Grandma. James and I have cleaned the table and the kitchen. Jimmy said.

Great, my dears. Sit here with me and Annye. Let's watch a movie.

Everyone sat down to watch the movie.

Annye looked at the door that led to the backyard and opened her eyes wide.

Grandma!

What Annye? Doris asked.

Annye pointed her finger toward the door.


	28. Chapter 28

Steve and Catherine finished dinner.

Let's go home now? She asked.

No. Our night continues, but not here. Steve said smiling.

Catherine smiled.

What are you planning?

Take you to dance and other things. Steve said, with an insinuating smile.

I'm going to love it, sailor.

So let's go. Steve said, getting up and extending his hand for her.

Steve took her to a place with various environments and chose one of them.

Steve, there's no one else here. Only us.

Maybe other people do not like to dance well together.

Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Steve pressed his face to hers.

Steve, this song is from the time we met. Catherine said.

Yes. It's our song. He said in her ear.

Catherine smiled.

Now I understand everything. You have rented this environment just for us, so there is no one else. Catherine said.

Smart girl.

I loved it. I can stay here with you for hours. She said.

Let's enjoy every second as if there were just the two of us in the world. Steve said.

Catherine smiled.

Steve kissed her.

For you, I go where I never thought to go, for a smile of yours I'll do anything. Steve said.

Wow! My sailor so romantic!

They stayed there for two hours and then left.

And now? She asked.

We got a reservation in a wonderful suite. Steve said.

It's after midnight, my birthday is over. Catherine said.

No problem. You're special every day.

They arrived at the hotel and went to the suite.

Steve kissed her voraciously.

Calm down, sailor. It even seems like this is our first time. Catherine said.

From the first time I saw you, I wanted you. Today you're mine and even though I already have you, every day that passes I want you more, and more, and more. Because loving you is the best thing in the world.

Aww! You're so cute! I love you! I love you! I love you!

Some hours later...

The day is almost dawn. We need to go home. Catherine said lazily.

Did you like your birthday? Steve asked.

I loved. One of the best I've ever had. We need to do this more often. Catherine said kissing him.

For sure. Come on, let's take a shower and go home.

Steve parked the car in front of the house and immediately noticed something wrong. The front door was open.

He got out of the car and ran into the house.

Catherine was frightened. And went after him.

Steve ran up the stairs, calling for the children and for Doris. It was in all rooms and he didn't find anyone there. He looked at the backyard, but they were not there either. Steve put his hands to his head.

He went down the stairs and Catherine was sitting on the couch, crying.

They were taken away from here, Steve. They were here in the living room. Annie's doll was on the floor. She would never leave on the floor the doll she had won from her grandmother.

Cath, we're going to find them.

We shouldn't have left the house, Steve.

Steve checked the phone to see if there were any missed calls, but there was nothing.

Steve called Danny and told him what had happened.

But who would do this and why? Danny asked.

I don't know, Danny. I'll call you later. I need to leave the phone unoccupied. Goodbye.

Steve sat down next to Catherine.

We can't blame ourselves, Catherine. We didn't know this would happen. Steve said, hugging her.

I can't live without them, Steve.

Let's not lose them, Cath.

I asked Danny to call forensics. Maybe there's some fingerprint somewhere.

The forensics was made, but no fingerprint were found.

Catherine cried a lot. It was her mother side expressing himself.

Steve let her cry, just stroked her back. It was difficult for him too.

We need to go to headquarters, Steve. We can look at the cameras scattered around the city. Catherine said, getting up and letting her professional side, who had been asleep for a long time, take control of the situation.

You're right. Let's go! Steve said, taking her by the hand.

On a boat, well away from the Hawaiian Coast ...

Grandma, I'm scared. Annye said, crying.

Come, sit here on Grandma's lap.

Annie sat on Doris lap and hugged her.

Listen, Annye. You told me you wanted to be like your mother. And your mother wouldn't be crying if she was here. So be strong, my dear. Stop crying! Said Doris with affection.

Annye tried to stop crying.

All right, Grandma.

That, you're a good girl.

Jimmy and James were sitting in a corner, pensive.

Jimmy, Dad and Mom will find us, right?

I hope so, James. You know our father is the best.

Steve and Catherine were in headquarters with the team. Catherine and Tani searched for some image of Doris and the children in the cameras.

Steve got a phone call.

Commander McGarrett?

Yeah, who's talking?

Does not matter. Are you ready to negotiate?


	29. Chapter 29

Steve, put it on the speakerphone. I want to listen. Catherine said.

Steve put the phone on the speakerphone.

What you want? Steve asked the man.

Marcus Carsy free, and your mother and kids will back home.

What? But that doesn't depend on me. I'm not the person to decide that. Steve said.

That's your problem! Said the man.

Who is this man? Catherine asked Danny.

He's an international trafficker that we arrested a few months ago. Danny said.

I want to talk to my kids. Steve said.

You are in no position to demand anything. But I'll let you talk to one of them.

Bring the girl! The man said, screaming.

The other men went to get Annye.

You, come and talk to your father. One of the men said, pointing at Annye.

No, I don't want to go with him, Grandma. Annye said, clinging to Doris.

They tried to pull her, but she clutched her grandmother even more.

Please, don't take her. I'll talk to my dad. Jimmy said.

Ask the boss if can be the boy.

The man went and went back to take Jimmy.

It can be you. Let's go. But you'll not tell where you're. If you say something, your little sister will suffer the consequences. The man said to Jimmy.

It's all right. I'll not say anything. Jimmy said, scared.

Jimmy was taken to the boat cabin to talk to Steve.

Hi Dad! Jimmy said.

Jimmy! How are you, son?

We're all good, Dad.

I'll get you guys home, Jimmy. Tell that to James, to Annye and your grandmother.

Okay, Dad.

Let me talk to him, Steve. Catherine asked.

Jimmy!

Hi mom!

Enough. Take him away! Said the man.

Let me talk to my son! Catherine pleaded.

I suggest you start acting. We'll get in touch! Said the man hanging up the phone.

I wanted to talk to my son so much, Steve. I wanted so much! Catherine said, hugging him.

I know. I know. Steve said, stroking her hair.

Sorry, I couldn't track the call. Tani said.

What are you going to do, man? Lou asked.

I'll talk to the Governor. But I already imagine what the answer will be. It will be no.

Catherine, who was still holding him, lifted her face and looked at Steve scared.

What do you mean, Steve? He can't say no. It's our children, it's Doris. He can't do that to us. Catherine said.

Are you going with me, Danny? Steve asked.

Yes, of course.

Danny said yes, but he was also distressed.

I want to go too. Catherine said, releasing Steve.

No, Cath. Stay here and keep checking the city's cameras.

No, Steve.

Cath, please? Do what I'm asking you to do.

Catherine breathed deep.

Okay. Said Catherine, upset.

Steve left with Danny to go see the Governor.

Why didn't you let Catherine come with us? Danny asked.

Because I know he's going to tell me no, Danny. She wants to be strong, but she is not. Not when it comes to our children.

You're not being strong either, are you? Danny asked.

No, Danny. I'm very afraid of losing my children and my mother. My children are my life. They're the reason I come home every day, and the Catherine, of course. What about my mother? After so many years I am having the opportunity to live with her again. I can't lose them Danny, I'll not bear it.

Steve stopped the car and let the tears fall.

Switch places with me, Steve. Let me drive.

Okay. Said Steve getting out of the car.

They traded places and Danny didn't know what to say to comfort Steve.

We'll find a way, my friend. Danny said.

I don't see a way, Danny. I don't see.

Steve and Danny arrived to speak with the Governor and his secretary asked them to wait.

They sat down to wait.

Steve was waiting and getting more and more nervous. He got up and went to the desk again.

Can you tell him it's urgent? Steve said angrily.

He already knows that you're here. Just wait.

Okay. Steve said that and walked into the Governor's office.

Wait, you can't go in like this. Said the secretary.

I don't think he heard you. Danny said, being ironic.

The Governor was talking to a man and was startled when Steve came in abruptly.

Commander, what is this?

I need to talk to you. Is urgent! Steve said.

Can we resume meeting later? I need to talk to Commander McGarrett. The Governor said to his guest.

Of course. Excuse. He said, leaving the office.

What is so urgent, Commander?

Marcus Carsy. His henchmen kidnapped my mother and my three children. And they want to trade them for Marcus.

The Governor was thoughtful.

I'm so sorry, Commander. As a father I understand your despair. But as the Ruler of that state, you know I can't do that.

I dedicated years of my life to keep this island safe. And what do I get in return? The death of my family? My daughter is only four years old.

Get all the cops available to help you search for your children. That's all I can do.

Steve looked incredulous to the Governor, and left his office defeated.

And then, Steve. Danny asked.

He said no, Danny. Of course he said no. It is not his children who are in danger. How am I going to tell Catherine this?

Let's go get them, Steve. We can't give up.

I'll get help from HPD and SWAT. Steve said, discouraged.

Steve asked for help and then returned to headquarters to join the team.

Catherine was anxious.

Thank God you're back, Steve. What did he say? She asked.

He said no.

What? No, Steve. He can't do this to my babies.

We're going to look for them. Let's find them.

So let's go. What are we waiting for? Catherine said. She was very nervous.

Steve went out with Catherine and the team to look for the children.

At the end of the day, Steve received another call.

And then, Comander? What do you have to tell me?

I need more time. Steve said.

We aren't very patient. And no use looking for them. You'll not find them. We'll call again tomorrow.

On the boat, Doris heard people coming.

Listen, Jimmy. They are taking turns. I think there will be only two now.

The boat is moving, Grandma. Jimmy said.

Yes, Jimmy. I need to think of something. Do like James and Annye and try to sleep now.

I can't do it, Grandma. I'm missing my Dad and my Mom so much. I'm afraid I'll never see them again.

I know. But you'll see them again. I guarantee it. And I know they'll not sleep tonight either, looking for us. Said Doris.

Steve and Catherine returned to the headquarters with a feeling of emptiness as if they were missing a piece of their heart.

What are we going to do, Steve? We have no clue.

I'm going to prison tomorrow, Cath. I'm going to beg for our kids back to that bastard, if I have to. Steve said.

Hug me, Steve. Catherine asked.

Come here! He said, hugging her affectionately.


	30. Chapter 30

The next day, Steve went to the jail to talk to Marcus Carsy.

The prison officials were agitated and there were reporters at the entrance.

What's going on here? Steve asked one of the staff.

The clerk didn't want to answer Steve's question.

Steve showed his badge to the clerk.

Now can you tell me what's going on? Steve asked.

They found a dangerous man dead in his cell.

I need to see a prisoner. His name is Marcus Carsy. Steve said.

It's Marcus Carsy who's dead. The official said.

Steve despaired.

What? It can't be! I need to talk to this guy!

I'm sorry, sir.

I need to see this with my own eyes. Steve said.

Steve entered the prison and saw Marcus Carsy dead.

Are you sure it's him? He's very swollen. Steve told the prison director.

Yes. We're absolutely sure. We think he's been poisoned, but we'll have to wait for the outcome of the skill forensic.

Steve got out of jail and was headed back to headquarters. He didn't know what to do, what to say to Catherine.

He got to headquarters and they was watching the news on TV.

Catherine stared at the TV as if she were numb.

Cath, come here! Steve said hugging her.

Our children, Steve! What will happen now? She asked.

I don't know, Cath. I don't know. Just hug me.

Catherine hugged him and they both comforted each other.

Steve got a call and was the kidnapper.

McGarrett! Steve said, answering the call.

Our negotiation is closed.

Wait, what about my children and my mother?

You failed. It's done. The man said, hanging up the phone.

Steve didn't believe what he heard. The phone fell to the floor and Steve put his hands to his head.

Steve, what did he say? Catherine asked.

Steve cried, showing his fragility to the whole team.

Steve? Catherine insisted.

Steve just shook his head.

Not! Not! Not my kids! I want my kids! I need my kids! Catherine screamed.

Catherine saw everything darken around her and fainted.

Catherine! Catherine! Talk to me, Cath! Steve called to her, trying to wake her.

I'll get some water to wet her face. Tani said.

What did he say, Steve? Danny asked.

He said I failed and it's done, Danny. And then he hung up the phone, he didn't let me say anything else. Steve said.

That could be his lie, Steve. Danny said.

Tani returned with a glass of chilled water and wet Catherine's face and wrists.

Catherine opened her eyes.

Steve, I dreamed the kids ...

She didn't complete the sentence and cried a lot.

It wasn't a dream, was it? She asked Steve.

No, but we don't know, Cath. They may be lying to make us suffer. Steve said, wanting to console her.

Not even you believe that, Steve! Catherine said.

I need to believe in something or I'll go crazy. Steve said.

Steve, I don't want to live without my kids. I can't. Catherine said crying.

Steve cried too.

Steve, I'm feeling really bad. I can't breath. Catherine said breathlessly.

Come here, I'll take you to the hospital. Steve said taking her in his lap.

Doris and the children woke up with the discussion of two men.

You are crazy? I'll not do it! You called me to tow the boat and not to do such wickedness. They're children! My daughter is the age of this girl!

Jimmy and James understood .They was scared and looked at Doris.

Calm! She said in a low voice.

Doris had to think fast.

Give me your shirt, James.

James took off his shirt and handed it to his grandmother.

The discussion continued.

You're an asshole! I do it myself! I don't need your help.

The door of the cabin opened and one of the men entered.

All of you, go to the deck! Now! He said.

Jimmy took Annye by the hand and went with her. James took Doris's hand.

When Doris reached the deck, she released James's hand and took advantage of a distraction from the kidnapper. She kicked his hand, causing the gun to fall on the deck floor.

Jimmy took the gun and pointed it at the kidnapper.

Don't move! Or I'll shoot! Jimmy said.

You don't even know how to hold the gun. The man said, mocking Jimmy.

Jimmy fired the gun toward the sea to show that he knew.

Doris took the time to immobilize the kidnapper, grabbed James's shirt and squeezed his neck until he fainted.

Jimmy then pointed the gun at the other man.

Please, I didn't know he wanted to hurt you. I was only called to tow the boat! I don't even have a gun. You can check.

Doris checked him and found nothing.

What's your name? Doris asked.

Peter. He replied.

Do you see that rope there, Peter? Take it and help me tie this killer.

Yes ma'am.

Jimmy was nervous and very shaken.

Give me that gun before anyone gets hurt. Said Doris, taking the gun out of Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy breathed a sigh of relief.

James, take your sister to the cabin. And you Jimmy, help tie the guy up. Doris said, in control of the situation.

Yes, Grandma.

Do you have a cell phone, Peter? Doris asked.

Yes I have.

Give me! Said Doris.

Steve took Catherine to the hospital. The doctor said she was having an anxiety attack and sedated her.

How's she doing, Steve? Danny asked.

She's sedated, Danny. It's better that way. I need to think. I don't know what to do, I don't know where to go. Life has lost all meaning without my children.

Danny, Tani, Junior and Lou hugged Steve.

Steve's phone rang.

Steve picked up the phone and saw that it was the Governor calling.

What does this asshole want with me? I lost my children and my mother because of him. Steve said, hanging up the phone.

The phone rang again.

An unknown number. Answer this, Danny. I don't want to talk to anyone. Steve said, handing the phone to Danny.

Detective Danny Williams!

Hello Detective Williams. Now you also answer the calls my son receives?

Doris? Danny asked.

Mom? Steve said, pulling the phone from Danny's hand.

Mom? How are you? Where are the children? Steve asked, distressed.

We're fine as far as we can. We're on a boat and we have a killer on board, tied up. You need to come and get us. I'll send you our location. Said Doris.

Steve wept with relief.

Don't cry, son. We're fine. Annye wants to talk to you. Said Doris, passing the phone to Annye.

Daddy! Come pick me up. I'm hungry!

Hi my love. I'm going to get you guys. I love you so much daughter

I love you too, but come soon! Annye said.

Okay, Steve said, smiling.

Annye is complaining that she's hungry. After everything that happened, she only complains that she's hungry. This is my little girl. Steve said smiling. But it was a smile of relief.

Where are they? Lou asked.

They're in a boat in the sea. Steve said.

How did we not think of it before? We didn't find them on the island, but we didn't think about looking for them at sea. Junior said.

Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Let's get them. Danny said.

Steve and the team got a boat and were meeting Doris and the kids.

The children saw their father coming and they were very happy.

Dad! They shouted, raising their arms.

Steve went to the boat where they were and hugged the three at once.

Thank God! Steve said.

We miss you so much, Dad! Why didn't Mom come? Jimmy asked.

She's at the hospital, son.

Because? She's pregnant? James asked.

No, James. She was very nervous and sick.

Because the last time she went to the hospital she was pregnant. James said.

I would like another baby, but that's not it. Steve said.

I'm cold, Dad. Grandma used my shirt to get the bad guy. James said.

Steve took off his shirt and put it on his son.

I'm hungry, Daddy. Annye said.

I bought snacks for you, your brothers and your grandmother, my dear. It's on our boat.

Steve took Annye and the boys to the other boat. As they ate, Steve went to pick up the guy Doris had tied.

Is this bastard here who wanted to kill my kids? Steve said, punching him.

Let's take him to the headquarters and question it. Danny said, stepping him away from Steve.

Help me get him to the other boat, Lou. Danny asked.

There was another man, but he didn't know about the kidnapping and helped us. So I sent him away. Said Doris.

Mom, come here!

Steve hugged her.

Thanks for taking care of them, Mom.

I promised you that I would help you protect them. I would give my life for them if I had to. Said Doris.

I know. But I'm really glad it wasn't necessary. Love you mom.

I love you too, Steven. Let's go?

Let's go. Steve said, kissing her forehead.


	31. Chapter 31

Steve took Doris and the kids home.

It's great to be home again. I'm so tired, Steve. Doris said, smiling at him.

Rest, Mom. I'll take care of the kids.

I'll do it, son. I'm going to the bedroom.

Okay, Mom.

Daddy, did you see my doll? Annye asked.

Yes, daughter. Your mother has put it on your bed, but before you play, you'll shower.

Let me take care of her, Steve. Doris said.

Okay. Go with your grandmother, Annye.

Come, my dear! Said Doris, holding Annye's hand.

James, go and have a shower too.

Yes Dad. I'm on my way. James said, going to his room.

Dad, did Lizzie call to ask for me? Jimmy asked Steve.

No, Jimmy. In fact, she doesn't even know what happened to you. Me and your mother were looking for you and your brothers incessantly. We didn't have time to call Lizzie.

Ok. Jimmy replied, disappointed.

But call her, tell her what happened. Steve said, seeing that he was sad because she didn't call.

I'll call. Jimmy said, going into the bedroom.

Wait, Jimmy!

What dad?

I'm going to the hospital tomorrow morning. I want your mother to see one of you three when she wakes up. You want to go with me?

Of course, dad! I'm missing my mom.

Great, son. Don't forget to bathe. I want everyone here at dinnertime.

Steve got a call from Danny.

Steve, we questioned him, and he gave us the name of all the accomplices. We caught them when they were trying to escape the island.

Great, Danny. Good work, my friend. Now I can rest easy. Thank you. Steve said, relieved.

How are the kids, Steve?

They're all right, Danny. I thought they would be very traumatized, but they are reacting well. I think the fact that my mother was with them minimized the trauma. They're seeing the grandmother as a hero.

I'm glad they're all right, Steve.

Thank you, Danny. Now I'm missing my half. I'm incomplete without her. I hope to bring her home tomorrow.

Catherine? Danny asked.

Of course, who else would it be? Steve said.

See you tomorrow? Danny asked.

I don't know, Danny. I think I'm going to want to spend the day with my family.

Ok. Danny answered.

Bye, buddy! And thanks again.

Jimmy called Lizzie and told her everything that had happened.

Wow, Jimmy! That was awful! I didn't know. I thought you didn't call me because you didn't want to talk to me. I thought maybe you didn't want to dance with me at the party anymore, and you didn't have the balls to tell me.

Of course I'll dance with you, Lizzie. Didn't I promise you?

Yes, you did.

If I promised, I'll keep it. And we need to train the dance. My mother is teaching me. Jimmy said.

Can she teach me too, Jimmy?

Of course, Lizzie. I'll talk to her tomorrow, but I'm sure she'll teach you.

You have a lot of school work to do, Jimmy. I'll give you all the stuff later.

All right, Lizzie. Thank you.

You're welcome, Jimmy. I'm glad you and James and Annye and your grandmother are well.

Thank you, Lizzie. I'll call you again tomorrow. Goodbye!

Bye, Jimmy!

Jimmy finished the call, and James ran into the room.

Jimmy, Dad's calling you for dinner. The food he ordered has arrived and looks very good!

I'm coming, James. Thank you.

They dined and chatted excitedly, but Steve was constantly looking at the empty chair beside him. He missed her. He had left her in the hospital a few hours ago, but they were one heart, soul mates.

Doris noticed this, and touched his hand.

I'm sure she'll come home tomorrow, Steve.

I know she'll come, Mom. But I miss her.

I know. The feeling between the two of you is so beautiful. Said Dóris.

Thanks, mom. Steve said, smiling.

The next day, Steve got up early, and woke Jimmy to go to the hospital with him.

Catherine was still asleep when they arrived at the hospital.

Steve and Jimmy approached her, and Jimmy called softly.

Mom! Mom!

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Steve, who was on his right side.

She remembered what had happened.

Steve, I heard Jimmy call me. She said, crying.

But I really called you, Mom. Jimmy said.

Catherine looked away.

Jimmy?

Hi Mom.

Catherine sat down and took Jimmy's face in both hands.

Jimmy, are you okay, son?

I'm fine, Mom. Jimmy said, hugging her.

I thought I'd lost you, my son. Catherine hugged him tightly.

I also thought I'd never see you and Dad again. Jimmy said, thrilled.

What about James? What about Annye? Catherine looked around, looking for them.

They're well, and are at home with Doris. Me and Jimmy came to get you.

How did you find them? Catherine asked Steve.

We'll talk about it later, my love. Now I just want to get you out of here. Steve said, kissing her.

Yes, let's go. Catherine said, trying to remove the serum equipment that was connected to her.

No, Cath! We have to wait for the doctor to come and see you! Steve said.

I'm fine, Steve. I just want to go home and see the kids. We can't leave them alone anymore.

They're no longer in danger, Cath. Danny and the team arrested all involved in the kidnapping.

Listen to Daddy, Mom! Let's wait for the doctor. Please! Jimmy said, worred.

Catherine tried to get up and went dizzy.

She sat down again.

All right, I'll wait for the doctor. She said.

After Catherine being released by the doctor, Steve and Jimmy took her home.

Catherine found Doris serving breakfast for the children.

Annye saw Catherine entering the house and ran to her mother.

Mommy!

Hey, my love! I missed you so much! I love you so much! Catherine said, hugging her.

I missed you too, Mommy.

What about you, son? Not coming to hug Mom? Catherine asked James.

Of course, Mom!

James got up and hugged her too.

I love you too, James! I missed you so much, son! Catherine said kissing his head.

Catherine went to Doris, and hugged her.

Thank you, Doris. Thank you for protecting my children.

They are my grandchildren. How could I not protect them?

Grandma was awesome! She kicked the thug and knocked over his gun for Jimmy to catch, and Jimmy shot. James said excitedly.

What? Jimmy shot? Catherine looked at Steve.

Steve scratched his head.

What a big tongue, James! Did you have to say that? Steve said to boy.

Steve, did you teach him to shoot? I asked you not to do this!

Sorry, Cath. But it was useful, wasn't it? Steve said.

Don't worry, Mom. I don't intend to do it again. Jimmy said.

I'm thinking of renting a place for myself. Doris said to Catherine and Steve.

But why, Mother? Aren't you happy here? Steve asked.

Yes son. I'm happy. But I was afraid that the kidnapping was my fault, I thought the kidnappers were people from my past. And I don't want to bother you either. I tried to stay with Mary and I bothered her.

We all have this fear, Doris. I also have a past. Don't go away. Me, Steve and the kids love you, and you don't bother us.

We can build another room, Mom. We want you with us. Steve said.

It's all right. If I'm not bothering you guys, or the kids, I'll stay. Said Doris, with tears in her eyes.

Steve got up and hugged her.

Come here, Catherine! Join us. Steve said.

Catherine joined them.

I love you both! Doris said, thrilled.

At the end of the day, Steve and Catherine were in the bedroom, lying down.

Catherine rested her head on Steve's chest, and he was stroking her head.

Thank you for asking my mother to stay here with us.

I told you once that I would take care of her as if she were my mother, and I'll keep that.

You know what I realized last night? He asked her.

No. What is it?

I can't live even a few hours without you. This house, this bedroom, has no life without you. Even with all the noise children make, you're the soul of this house. Nothing makes sense without you. I wonder what my life and Jimmy's life would be like if we hadn't given a chance for our love.

Catherine looked at him and smiled.

I already knew that I was all this! But it's good to hear you talk. She said.

You knew, huh? Steve said, smiling.

Come here! Catherine said, kissing him with all love and affection.


	32. Chapter 32

Life came back to normal at Catherine and Steve's house. The kids went back to school and Steve was working normally. As Doris was living with them, Catherine was considering going back to work.

Catherine was teaching Lizzie and Jimmy to dance.

And then, Catherine? Am I dancing well? Lizzie asked.

Yes, Lizzie. You look great!

And my leg, Catherine?

If you dance like I taught you, your disability will not disturb you my dear.

Thank you, Catherine. I'm very nervous.

You're welcome, Lizzie. Keep calm. Now it's time to go home.

I can take Lizzie home, Catherine. Doris said.

Will you do me this favor, Doris? It'll be great, I'm so tired and I still have to get Annye and James to take a shower before Steve arrives, and I also have to prepare dinner because he always arrives hungry.

I do this favor to us. I don't like having nothing to do. Said Doris.

Go with your grandmother and take Lizzie home, Jimmy.

OK, mom.

So come on, Lizzie and Jimmy. Said Doris, going out.

Catherine went to James's room and told him to take a shower. She left clean clothes for him on the bed. Then she went to Annye's room and bathed the girl. Catherine dressed Annye, and combed her hair.

After taking care of the children, Catherine went into the kitchen.

Some time later, Steve came home. Catherine heard the sound of the door and went into the living room. She had a surprise.

Whose baby is this, Steve?

Hey, Cath. Happened again. The baby is orphan. We went to attend to an occurrence and by the time we got there his mother and father were dying. But this time it wasn't my fault. She begged me to take care of the baby.

Oh my God! He's dirty and must be hungry. Catherine said, taking the baby.

I bought a pack of diapers. Steve said.

Give me the diapers. I'll go upstairs and give him a bath. Look at the pans for the food not to burn, Steve.

Catherine went upstairs with the baby and Steve headed for the kitchen.

Annye saw Catherine with the baby.

Who is it, Mama? Annye asked.

I don't know his name, my love.

Annye went to James.

James, come and see the baby.

What baby, Annye? James asked.

I don't know who he's. Mommy doesn't know his name. Come see.

James and Annye went to Catherine's room, where she wiped the baby dry with a towel.

Wow! It really is a baby! Where did he come from, Mom? James said.

Your father brought him, James. He lost his parents.

Jimmy was coming in at that moment and heard what Catherine said.

Jimmy looked at the baby and at Catherine.

Did my father leave him orphaned? Jimmy asked.

No, Jimmy. This time it wasn't his fault. When Steve arrived, the baby's mother was already dying.

Steve and Doris also went to the bedroom.

How cute! Doris said, taking the little baby's hand.

I didn't do it, Jimmy. I swear. Steve said.

If you say you didn't do, I believe you, Dad.

Thanks son. Steve told Jimmy.

Steve, get some of James's clothes from when he was a baby. Catherine asked.

Steve took the old clothes from James and Catherine dressed the baby.

What name are we going to give him, Mommy? Annye asked.

We can't keep him, daughter.

Why not? Jimmy asked.

It's not that simple, Jimmy. Steve said.

But you were able to adopt me, dad. He can't have better parents than you and Mom. Don't abandon him.

Steve cocked his head and looked at Catherine.

We'll talk about this later. Now he's hungry. Catherine said, picking him up.

Steve, we need a bottle. Call the pharmacy. Catherine said.

Okay, Cath.

The children were excited about the baby and it was difficult for Catherine to put them to sleep. She had to ask help to Steve.

Jimmy, James e Annye, go to bed now! Steve said.

But Dad ...

I said now! You guys have school tomorrow!

The children slept and Catherine was trying to make the baby sleep too.

Give him to me here, Cath. Go rest. Steve said, taking the baby.

Steve was talking to the baby, and he smiled.

Are you smiling at me? You want to conquer me, like Jimmy did when he were a baby? Steve said, kidding with the baby.

Steve laid the baby on the bed, between him and Catherine.

Catherine was looking at him.

I think he's about four months old. What's his name?

I don't know. Tomorrow we have to deliver him. Steve said.

I Know. Catherine said, stroking the baby's head until he slept.

The next day, the children went to school, but before they wanted to see the baby.

Bye Baby. I'm going to school. Annye said, kissing his forehead.

Doris took the kids to school and Steve and Catherine took the baby to the Judge.

Children will be disappointed when they get home and not find the baby. Steve said.

Yes, I know. Catherine said looking at the baby.

The baby smiled at Catherine and broke her heart.

You're make me passionate, you know that? Catherine told him.

Doris went to pick up the children at school and they asked about the baby.

Your father and your mother went to take the baby to the Judge. Doris told the children.

The children were disappointed and waited for Steve and Catherine to return all afternoon.

At the end of the day, Steve and Catherine returned home. Catherine came in alone with several bags.

Annye saw Catherine without the baby and cried.

Mommy, where's the baby? Annye asked.

Steve walked into the house with the baby on his lap.

The children celebrated.

Dad, will he stay with us? James asked.

Yes, James. For now he stays with us. Steve said.

I knew you two would bring him back. You both have a soft heart. Said Doris.

Yes mom. I have a soft heart when it comes to children and Catherine is the crazy one who supports me in everything. Steve said, smiling.

And now, Mom? What name are we going to give him? Jimmy asked.

Let's keep the name his mother gave him: Matthew. Catherine said.

I like that name. James said, smiling.

Jimmy went to Steve and hugged him.

Thanks Dad. I'm very happy that he had the same luck as me. He was lucky to meet you.

Thanks son. Steve said kissing Jimmy's head.

Lizzie's party day came and Catherine was helping Jimmy get dressed.

You look wonderful, my son! I'm proud to be the mother of such a handsome boy! Lizzie's classmates will die of envy of her!

Don't overdo, Mom!

I'm not exaggerating, I'm telling the truth.

Lizzie's classmates are fake. When Lizzie isn't around, the girls talk about her, they laugh at her. And they still try flirt with me. But they'll have a surprise.

Surprise? What a surprise? Catherine asked.

You'll see! Jimmy said, leaving the room.

Jimmy come back here! What will you do?

But Jimmy ignored her.

Mom, I'm ready! Annye said, entering bedroom.

No my love. You're not ready! Your dress is on inside out. Catherine said, smiling.

So what, Cath? James is ready. Steve said.

I still have to dress and comb Annye, to give bathe in Matthew and then dress up. Catherine said.

I'm going to give Matthew a bath and dress him. You take care of my little princess here. said Steve, messing Annye's hair.

Okay. Then go!

Lizzie's party was beautiful.

Catherine found several friends of the Rehab Clinic and talked to them.

Steve was walking the ballroom watching the children, when he bumped into someone.

Excuse me! He turned to speak.

Steve?

Lynn?

How are you? It seems like time hasn't passed for you. You're still very handsome! Lynn said, smiling.

I totally agree with you, Lynn. My husband is still beautiful! Catherine said, coming up behind Steve.

Hi, Catherine.

I didn't know you knew Lizzie. Catherine told Lynn.

Actually, I'm the new psychologist at the Rehab Clinic and Lizzie's mom invited me.

That's great, Lynn. I'm glad you're not prejudiced.

Of course I'm not. Lynn said.

I want you to meet my kids. Look at that handsome boy talking to Lizzie! Catherine said.

He really is handsome. Lynn said.

Yeah, he's Jimmy. Do you remember Jimmy? You didn't want him. And look at that boy and that girl trying to get candy on the table, they're my children too. And that baby, who is in my mother-in-law's lap, is also ours.

Wow! Congratulations! You have a big family.

Thank you dear! Catherine said, smiling.

Well, excuse me. I'm going to enjoy the party. Lynn said, leaving.

What was that, Catherine? Jealous? Steve asked, smiling.

It's just for her to know that you're not available.

It's good to know that after all this time together, you still have jealous of me. Steve said kissing her cheek.

Because? Don't you have jealous of me? Catherine asked.

I have. I always will. Steve said, taking her hand.

Mom! Jimmy and Lizzie are going to dance now. James said, excitedly.

So let's watch, dear. Call Annye. Catherine said to James.

Jimmy and Lizzie were in the center of the ballroom, and when the music played they started to dance.

Lizzie and Jimmy's classmates were watching and whispering.

Lizzie and Jimmy danced beautifully.

You did a good job. Steve told Catherine.

Thank you dear.

The music was coming to end and Lizzie was looking into Jimmy's eyes as they danced.

Thank you, Jimmy. She said excitedly.

You're welcome. Jimmy said that and kissed her passionately.

What's Jimmy doing? Catherine said to Steve.

That's my Boy! Steve said, smiling.

Lizzie's mother approached and Catherine apologized.

I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't know he would do that.

It's okay, Catherine. I know they like each other. And that did very well to Lizzie's self-esteem. And I want to thank you for helping my daughter. Do you see all these girls from school? They only came because they wanted to see my daughter's failure. And you didn't let that happen. Thank you very much, my friend! Emma said, hugging Catherine.

No problem, Emma. I really like Lizzie.

I also really like Jimmy. Emma said.

The next day, one Sunday, Steve received the team for a barbecue at home.

He was preparing the steaks and talking to Danny.

You're crazy, Steve.

Why do you say that, Danny?

You already had three children, your mother lives with you and you have adopted another child. There is never silence in this house. How can you handle it?

Steve stopped what he was doing and looked at Doris talking on the phone with Mary, looked at Jimmy talking to Lizzie, looked at James and Annye who played in the water, and looked at the love of his life that fed the baby while was talking to the wife of Lou. He also remembered the days of sadness and loneliness.

I'm happier that way, Danny. Much happier that way...

We have reached the end of this story. Many thanks to you who followed this story from the beginning. Let me know if you liked that. Until the next.


End file.
